My Lady
by chapeloflove
Summary: A/U Set in medieval times: Santana is the first female knight in the kingdom. But when she saves a young lady her life flips upside down. What lengths is a person ready to go for love?
1. My Straight Sword

_My Lady_

_Summery: A/U Set in medieval times: Santana is the first female knight in the kingdom. But when she saves a young lady her life flips upside down. What lengths is a person ready to go for love?_

_Rated: M_

* * *

_My Straight Sword_

* * *

"Give it back," Santana sneered. She had no time for this, not today. She was hardly in any mood to deal with a young and inappropriate boy.

"Does my lady protest?" he snickered, holding the bag that held the Latina's things. It was all a game to him. A game to get one of the most independent and powerful women in bed with him, it was proving more of an impossible challenge lately.

"I am not your lady," Santana growled, taking a step toward the tanned boy, "Now give me back my bag before I cut you hand off thief."

"That's no way to talk, my lady…"

"You obviously don't know me," she hissed.

Her hand twitched toward the medal handle on her sword, her mind flickering to it. The boy seemed to notice this as well, his darker eyes looking down at her hands. He knew of her craftsmanship with a blade, he would not underestimate her there. Too many men have fallen at the blade of the beautiful Lopez to make him doubt that.

"I will give you back your bag if you do not refuse my offer."

"How many times do I have to repeat myself boy?" she growled. "I will not go out with you!"

The couple had built a small crowd around them. Wherever Santana was it seemed to attract a crowd. Maybe it was the because she had just been appointed Dame in front of the Queen's Counsel and being the first female knight always gained a personal reputation. Especially when that knight got into duel every other day. It seemed every man who even had picked up a blade wanted to challenge her.

But that wasn't this boys reasoning; he had a reputation of his own. It was something Santana was not interested in getting tangled in. If he thought she could be wooed just as easy as some of the dim-witted girls that he usually got, then he was going to be sorely disappointed.

"Come on, Lopez," a deep voice boomed from the edge of the crowd. "We don't have time for this."

Santana felt a flicker of anger run through her body. Not only was she now causing a scene, she was in the eyes of a well-respected friend. Her hand faltered at her long sword, her eyes strained on the dark ones. She jumped forward, snapping an open palm at the bag. To her dismay, the boy was ready, pushing his fist higher up above her head.

"You are a small one, aren't you?" he chuckled.

The Latina gritted her teeth, glaring at the boy. She decided against the sword, instead reached around for her small hand knife, ducking behind the boy with cat like reflexes. The boy had hardly batted an eye before an arm encircled him, pinning his loose arm to his side and pushing the blade to his Adam's apple.

"Give. It."

He could not refuse her forceful manner anymore and slowly lowered the bag, his eyes larger then small plates. The chill from the knife sent shivers down his spine. Once the brown bag was in arm's reach, the darker girl snapped out her hand, yanking the bag from his grips.

She took a step back, dropping her knife back into her holster and tucking the bag to her belt. The boy couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, losing the only thing that kept the girl in earshot. He had been trying to get with the girl ever since he had spied her as a child. He didn't even think she knew his name.

Santana scoffed, walking back to her blonde friend. "Leaving so soon, my lady?" the tanned boy called out.

"I'd advise you not to call her that," the tall man suggested.

"Then what would you have me call you?" he asked, looking to the darker beauty. She turned jerking her thumb to her friend.

"What do you call him?" she asked, rearing to the blonde's side.

"Why, Sir Knight Evans of course." He looked shocked. "But certainly you wouldn't want me to call you such a masculine name, with such a feminine body?"

"Dame will be fine," Santana said firmly, done with the pitiful conversation. "Lady Dame Lopez." It was only recently that they actually had to come up with a name for a female knight, and because of such, many were confused of her title.

Santana sighed, straightening out her back at the ache of heavy armor weighing on her. "Let's take our leave, Samuel," she groaned. "We don't want to reach the castle when there is no light left in the sky…"

She looked back at her black stallion, jumping over its side and pulling on its reins, the crowd from before now dispersing.

"Are you not even going to inquire on my name, my lady?" the boy shouted. "I mean Dame!"

Santana rolled her eyes, looking back at the pitiful man. "Why would I need to? I know I can find you with the dogs if I ever need you."

"Which I hope will be soon," he grinned cheekily. "I have been known to be able to make even the most noble women howl like a dog."

"The day our paths cross again will be too soon," she recoiled at his crude words. She jutted her heels into her house, beginning to gallop away.

"It's Noah!" the man shouted, jogging so she would be able to hear him, "Noah Puckerman!"

Santana did not look back at the wretched man, focusing on the long road ahead. It was something she had come accustomed to, boys throwing themselves at her, wishing to claim her as some prize or trophy. But from an early age, Santana had grown accustomed to deflecting them, and she did it rather well. But this one had latched onto her like a diseased leech. It seemed whenever she was in the market he was right there, waiting for her.

"One of these days someone will catch your eye," Sam laughed. "And you will look like a knocked over puppy."

"I doubt it," Santana scoffed. "You would see me acting like that the day pigs fly."

"Mark my word," he snickered. "There is someone out there that will catch your eye and after you won't be able to hold a sword straight."

"Maybe you should be more concerned at that happening," she snickered.

Sam looked up, lifting an eyebrow and tilting his head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"I saw you at the last ball watching the young Fabray girl with large doe eyes."

A deep shade of crimson reached the man's face, ducking under his long blonde hair. "I was not!"

"You looked like a young girl in love!" she retorted. "Really, it was cute."

"If you weren't my friend, I would have your head for such a statement!" he gasped.

He couldn't believe he was being described as anything cute, or having doe eyes. Luckily for Santana, she knew that he would know she was only jesting.

Ever since they were young children they had played in the meadows, running around, climbing trees, and inventing trouble. Many people would have guessed the two would have wed by this time, but that was something others could not see from the outside of their relationship.

Only once did they ever come close to anything romantic and after that incident, both knew they were no more than friends. It was the summer of their mid-teens and the rain was pouring down in buckets, the thunder pounding in the sky. Sam had reached out grabbing the Latina's hand and pulling her into the near barn. They sat on the hay laughing at their drenched clothes. Sam would be lying if he said he didn't see the beauty that Santana had become – any man with eyes would be able to see that. She had shaped out, growing hips and breasts. And at that moment her clothes were clinging to her which only reminded him of this.

Santana looked up after a moment of silence, finding her large mouthed friend with lidded eyes, his eyes raking down her body. She shifted, slightly uncomfortable at the lustful look her friend was giving her. She tucked her lips in, moistening them, her eyes darting to his large lips. Sam reached forward brushing away a falling drop of water from her cheek. The tension within the room had intensified the moment Sam touched her dark skin. Santana knew what came next – she had read enough fairy tales to understand what was going to happen. But it still surprised her when Sam leant forward, capturing her lips in her first kiss.

She let her lips move along with his, her lips closing on his bottom one. It was Sam who had leaned back, looking at his friend.

They sat in uncomfortable silence, neither brave enough to admit to the obvious truth the kiss was...well, not right. It was slightly awkward and sloppy, and after feeling like brother and sister for so long it felt wrong. Finally, after sitting in the hay for a few minutes, Sam mustered up the courage to speak

"Friends?" he choked, unsure if their relationship had changed. He didn't want that. After the kiss he knew he didn't want that.

Santana nodded, relieved. She didn't regret having her first kiss with him, but she knew she didn't want her second to be with him either. They laughed off the situation, taking their chances and running back through the storm toward the Evans manor.

They had finally neared the giant castle and Santana couldn't feel but relieved. Her legs hurt from the tireless journey, aching for some relief from the saddle. Walking over the bridge, they entered through the large gates, the guards nodding to the pair, accustomed to their presence in the kingdom.

They left their horses with the small stable boy, walking into the decorated main room. Everything about the castle screamed luxury and, at most, comfort. Drapery strung the walls, well dressed servants walking around holding things that varied from food, drinks, and even small damp clothes.

Sam reached out, greedily taking one of the white linen cloths and swiping it across his dirty forehead. The servant slightly turned up his nose, watching the dirt covered cloth being thrown back onto the tray.

"The Queen has been expecting you," one of the guards huffed, motioning for them to follow him.

They walked out of the castle once more, walking around the large stone walls to the beautiful garden. Sitting on one lone bench was a small brunette girl, poised whilst looking down at a polished book. Hearing the muted footsteps, her deep brown eyes snapped up, quickly followed by a smirk.

"Ah, perfect." She clapped the book close setting it to her side. "I was wondering when you two would finally reach the castle."

"We apologise for our tardiness, Queen Berry," Santana apologized, bowing down to her Majesty, Sam following her actions.

"Oh no," she laughed, gesturing them to stand back up, "You are not late, my dear Dame." She stood up, walking over to the pair of knights.

She had appointed both at the start of her reign, trusting them with her personal business and secrets more than her other knights from her father's reign before her. She had received criticism before appointing a female knight, but she had kindly reminded everyone that if a woman could lead a country so could a woman protect it.

"I hope it did not trouble you too much." The woman glowed.

"Nothing is too much for Your Highness," Santana grinned, picking up her bag and handing it to the shorter girl.

"She is biting her tongue," Sam laughed. "The witch wanted her to give her own leg for the damn spices," he joked, feeling at ease with the Queen. Not many could talk to the queen in such a manner and still have a tongue to speak with. But she merely laughed, looking back at the darker girl and grabbing he bag.

"My sincere apologies, Dame." Rachel opened the pouch, peering inside for the correct colour of spices.

"I hope it is the one Your Majesty wanted?" Santana asked.

"Yes, of course." She grinned. "I do apologize for sending you two out on such a trivial earn. That woman has given me some trouble in the past…" she grumbled, hobbling over to the bench and sitting down lightly. "I do promise it is an important thing to have though."

"You do not need to explain yourself." Santana bowed. "Anything for you, my Queen."

"Good, good." She smiled. "Of course, you two can stay in the guest quarters for the night."

"We would not want to trouble you, my Queen." Sam grimaced a bit.

"Nonsense! It's the only thing I can do!" Rachel replied, remembering something as she pulled out a smaller bag from her side and handed it to the pair. "And of course, your reward."

Sam tucked it into his belt, making sure to split it with Santana later.

"Now Hennery will show you to your rooms. You are welcome to stay as long as you want." Rachel grinned. "Anyone of the houses of Evans and Lopez are welcomed in this castle."

Santana bowed. "Thank you. That is very kind."

A dark boy walked up to the couple, nodding at them follow him. With one last courtesy bow, they followed the smaller boy up the stairs to separate rooms.

Undressing, Santana left a simple tunic and pants on. She rested her armor on the dresser, leaving her belt around her waist with her sword secured tightly close to her hip. She walked from her chambers down the staircase and into the cool night. She found herself wondering through a set of trees, watching small creatures bound around her, the insects buzzing around her ears. Lucky for her, the moon still shone brightly from above, laying out a path through the forest that she could easily manoeuvre through.

A little distance away, a fair-haired young lady stepped from a white carriage, followed by a young, good-looking man.

"Do you care for a walk?" the man asked, motioning to the path. The girl looked up smiling and nodding silently.

He bent his arm, allowing the young lady to hook her arm around his elbow. They walked in silence for quite a while, marvelling in the sounds of the night.

It wasn't so much that she wanted to be here alone with the man, but her mother wanted it. Her mother had worked hard to set this up and, being the grateful daughter that Brittany was, she didn't want to let her mother down. She knew where her intentions lay – she hoped that one day that her eldest child would be married off to this lord and have a comfortable life. Brittany knew if it were her choice, this would be the last man on her list. He was vain and self-centred, believing the world simply revolved around him. But nonetheless, he had just recently inherited a large sum of money from his fallen father, making every young lady bat their eyes at him.

The St. James' family owned half the land in the small kingdom, growing massive crops to sell to the royal court and markets. It was a reasonable and honorable business, and would make any girl swoon at the prospect of being a part of it. Well it would make most swoon. Brittany, on the other hand, couldn't care less about the business that had fallen into the greedy boy's hands. She knew that the lord had never run the business before. He had probably never even gotten his hands dirty. He was a polished rich boy, looking for the girl with the prettiest eyes to wed and bed.

Luckily, or unluckily, Brittany was known across the kingdom to be a young beauty. Because of that, she found herself on that chilly night walking alone in the bush with a man that stiffened at the sound of an owl hooting.

"Thank you for such a lovely evening, my Lord," the girl commented.

"The night is still young," he murmured, looking around, his voice deepening. "You look beautiful," he added appreciatively, looking down at her slender body.

She felt slightly wary in his leer, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. His eyes were far too dark to be innocent.

"Th-thank you, my lord," she stuttered.

"Thank you for accompanying me this evening."

'The pleasure has been mine, my Lord."

"One hears rumors parading around town and I know that you have suitors knocking at your door every chance they get," he husked. "I am glad that you decided to answer mine."

"None are handsomer then you, my Lord."

He looked smug, holding his chin up. "You would make a fine wife one day, if I do say so, Miss Pierce."

"Thank you, my Lord."

The continued their walk, the silence deafening to her own ears. She found trees now circling the pair, their breath coming out in wisps of clouds.

"I'm glad you trust me so."

"What do you mean?" Brittany inquired, looking up at the curly brunette.

"Walking alone at night with a man you have only talked to once," he replied. "It must mean you trust me. Either that or you trust easily."

A shiver ran down the blonde's spine, the arm around her suddenly feeling like a prison bar.

"Are you cold, Miss Pierce?" he asked, peering down at the pretty girl.

"I am getting a bit chilly. Perhaps we can head back to the carriage? I wouldn't want to have mother worrying in my absence."

St. James stopped, taking a rather large gulp as he looked around again at the silent atmosphere. There was no one anywhere close.

"I will take you home." He nodded. "But not now…" He looked down at her, his eyes clouded with something Brittany had never seen before. She could feel fear prickle at her nerves. Something was terribly wrong.

"What do you mean, my Lord?"

"One should not trust so easily…" He mumbled before pushing Brittany by the shoulders into a nearby tree.

The bark scraped at Brittany's back, her eyes widening as his cracked lips dropped to her neck. She let out a weak scream, trying to push away the large man from her, but was unsuccessful. Defeated, she tried to rear her knee up, but he dodged the attack easily, pinning her knees back with his legs. His hands scraped along her legs, bunching her skirt into his fist pushing it up. Leaving Brittany to her last defence, she let out an ear-splitting scream.

He snapped his furious eyes back up, shooting his palm forward and hitting the blonde across her cheek, silencing her. He then took his hand and covered the frightened girl's mouth, clawing at her dress till it was hiked up around her waist.

The damage had been done though. For only a short distance away did a Latina hear the terrified scream. Bounding into action, she launched forward, her feet scraping along the forest floor, not bothering trying to be stealthy. She leapt over a fallen tree, her hand ready on the cold handle of her sword. She burst through a growth of bushes, finding a frightening scene, one she hoped she wouldn't have found.

Without thinking, she jumped forward, pulling her sword from its confines, leaping toward the struggling pair. She brought the butt of her sword up, smashing it into her oblivious victim. He had no time to react, no time to counter before she slammed a harder punch into his temple, knocking him to the ground. Along with him went a scared blonde, falling from his weight toppling over her.

Her eyes widely danced up to her saviour, her blue eyes falling over a darker object. Small twigs and dirt were braided into her hair, her dress now torn and dirty. There was a sliding noise of a sword and then a hand reaching out to her.

"It's okay," a soft but dark voice whispered. "He won't be waking till morning."

Brittany sat in shock, not able to command words to her lips. Santana noticed this and crouched down, level with her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you," she murmured, holding her hand out again.

She looked at the breathtaking blonde, her deep blue eyes capturing her own. Brittany wearily lifted her pale hand, placing it into her hand. Santana's stomach pinched at the contact. She wrapped her fingers around her hand and helped her up to her feet.

"It'll be okay. You can come back to the castle with me," she smiled. "We can get you cleaned up." She helped her forward a couple of footsteps, her arm wrapping around her waist. "I'll make sure he is dealt with as well."

Brittany looked to the darker girl, her face finally close enough for her to inspect it. She was stunned by the natural dark beauty of her rescuer. It wasn't as polished as her friend Quinn's, but it was surely there. And something else, something that was on the tip of Brittany's tongue. Something about her face seemed familiar, but why? She couldn't place her finger on it and given her current state she knew she would have little luck on figuring it out tonight.

"What's your name?" Santana asked softly, looking at the fair lady.

"Susan…Susan Pierce," she gulped.

"I'm Dame Lopez," the Latina smiled.

Brittany had always been slightly confused with titles. There was far too many for her liking: Lord, Sir, Duke, Count…the list went on. So it didn't bother Brittany that she didn't know what a Dame was. They walked through the woods, Santana securely holding the weak girl in her arms, leading her to the castle.

"Why are you out so late with a man?" Santana asked, troubled. She didn't want to think what would have happened if she hadn't reached the girl in time. It was her job to protect this kingdom and the citizens within it. Luckily she had reached the girl in time.

"I was out for an evening with him, my mother wished for me to spend more time with him."

"I suppose he thought that too," Santana snapped, a little harshly, Brittany flinched, shutting her eyes. "Forgive me, Miss, my tongue is far too sharp with venom at the moment."

Brittany nodded sombrely, looking up to find a dark building looming above them.

"Oh…" she mumbled. She hadn't realised they were so close to the castle.

"Come let's get you cleaned up," Santana suggested, leading the girl to the great gates.

Brittany had only been in the building on two occasions, and it had been filled with busting people. To be here so late at night, while it was so…empty gave it a slightly eerie feel. Santana must have sensed her apprehension and smiled.

"The castle always freaks me out a bit at night as well," she whispered, trying to comfort the blonde.

Brittany snapped her eyes to the tanned girl, looking a little embarrassed at the girl's discovery.

"I wasn't frightened…"

"Good, that makes one of us," she said cheekily. "Hopefully you know how to swing a sword, because I don't know if I'll be able to hold it straight right now."

"A lady does not swing swords," Brittany mumbled

"Oh, of course not," Santana smiled.

"My Dame!" A servant girl rushed up. "You have been absent for so long we were beginning to worry."

"I am a grown woman. I can leave without permission from anyone," Santana retorted.

"Of course, Miss. Apologies, my Dame."

"Help me with her." Santana struggled with the blonde. "She needs a bath, and a new pair of clothes."

"Mother…" Brittany mumbled, remembering her mother, wondering if she was worried yet.

"And a messenger to send for her family to let them know where she is," Santana finished, looking to Brittany.

The servant nodded, walking to the side of Brittany and grabbing her side.

"Come, Miss. We'll get you cleaned up."

"I will check on you in the morning," Santana whispered waving at the girl before stepping away. She walked to Sam's room, informing him of her whereabouts and asking for his assistance in rounding up the scum of a man.

Brittany let the woman pull her up the steps. She sat down on a small bench as the woman poured hot water into a small tub.

"The water will get cold, Miss," the servant said, taking a hold of her hand and pulling her up, untying her dress from the back.

Brittany held her arms above her head, letting the servant slip it off easily. Her mind was wondering, reliving the terrifying experience from before, but she kept returning to the point of her rescue and the mysterious dark lady.

"What is a Dame?" Brittany asked, delicately sitting down into the hot water with a small gasp. She wasn't used to having her bath water so hot, and could feel the cuts from before sting at the warm temperature.

"A Dame, Miss?" the servant asked, collecting the discarded clothing, pulling out a nightgown.

Brittany nodded, watching the servant girl, "It's a female knight, Miss. Lady Lopez is the first to get such a title."

And even though Brittany sat in a scolding tub she felt her blood run cold, freezing in the water. She knew of the girl who became the first female knight. She had attended the ceremony; it was one of the only times she was at the castle. She didn't understand why she didn't recognize her name…her face. Was it because she was frightened, or was it the dark? Either way, she could feel her nerves prickle.

She could feel her heart pick up, her hands becoming clammy. Brittany knew Dame Lopez and she had to get out of there before Santana remembered her.

_A.N: Tell me what you think, should I continue? What do you think of it so far?_


	2. My Past

_A.N The three ages in this chapter are 8, 13, and 15._

* * *

_My Past_

* * *

The young girl ran through the field, skipping along the grass. Her long blonde hair whipped up, spinning in the light breezy air. It was one of the first days of summer and Brittany was enjoying the sun.

"Miss Pierce!" her nanny called from behind her, trying to catch up with the energetic and bubbly girl. She held a basket and toys in her arms stumbling on the hem of her skirt. With a yelp the older woman toppled over, rolling in the green grass.

Brittany twirled around, running backwards and giggling at the clumsy old woman. She held her shoes in one hand, loving the feeling of the soil underneath her toes. She felt at home outdoors and was a common occurrence to find the eldest Pierce girl running from supervision.

Bursting into the set of trees she took her usual path, climbing over a small abandoned stone wall and tearing through into a meadow with a small pound sitting at the far edge. She let out a contented sigh, closing her eyes for a moment, letting the wind run through her hair. The grass was higher on her legs, reaching to about mid-calf. Small insects buzzed along their way and a rabbit hopped into a near bush.

"Miss Pierce!" a shriek came from behind her.

Brittany looked behind her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she heard the bulldozing of small twigs and branches. Her nanny approached her at a surprising fast speed. She jumped forward, running to the large oak tree that hung over the small pond. She didn't waste any time, disposing her shoes in a bush and leaping onto the tree, scrambling up it. She had grown accustomed to climbing the tree and knew where to place her feet and hands. Making it to the second rather thick branch, she stopped ducking under the leaves. Her seething nanny exploded through the trees, twigs and shrubbery stuck in her red hair.

Brittany ducked her face into her elbow, letting a quiet giggle. Looking around, the mad woman took off in another direction, looking for her. When she thought she was in the clear, Brittany dropped from the tree, landing softly on the balls of her feet.

She walked to the edge of the pond, looking over the glistening water. She was only there for a few minutes before she heard a soft whimper and sniffle. Brittany spun around looking at the seemingly empty clearing.

"Hello?" her soft voice called out.

The noise stopped for a minute before it began again, this time a bit louder. Brittany cocked her head to the side and followed the noise. She found a pair of berry bushes. The sound was coming from the other side. Pushing away the clumps of leaves she looked to the ground and found a small girl. Deep brown eyes looked up at her, frightened at having being discovered in her hiding spot.

"Hey, there," Brittany whispered, noticing the glimmering tears falling from the girl's tanned skin. "What are you doing sitting down there?"

Her clothes looked dirty She was wearing a pair of boy's pants and a loose shirt. Brittany's eyes sparkled down at her in curiosity. She had never seen a girl with such dark skin before. Her long dark hair was slightly matted with branches and greenery twisted within. Her lips were cracked, her eyes full of wonder as she stared up at the blonde.

"Why are you sitting in the dirt?" Brittany asked again.

The girl puckered her lips, pulling her bottom one into her mouth. "M-my family…" she stuttered, before collapsing into tears again.

Brittany crouched down, kneeling beside the girl that looked to be the same age as her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"My mother tells me that whenever I am sad the best thing to do is place your tongue on the top of your mouth and try to sing."

The girl gurgled looking at the bright blue eyes. "W-what?" she asked, confused.

Brittany lifted a finger motioning the girl to watch. She placed her tongue on the roof of her mouth

"Wring awround the wroses…" Brittany slurred her voice coming out in a muffled mess. She nudged the girl. "You try." She smiled.

The darker girl took to her instruction opening her mouth and trying to sing out a ballad. When it only came out as a mumbled sort of duck noise she let out a small giggle. "That's silly."

"See?" Brittany grinned, proud of herself. "It makes you laugh even when you are sad."

The darker girl quirked a smile, her tears finally drying from her eyes. Brittany looked down and when she spotted something on the girls arm, her eyes grew.

"What happened?" she asked, pointing down to the large cut on her elbow.

The Latina looked down, following her pointed finger. "I fell," she explained, shrugging it off.

"You need to clean up the wound," Brittany said, standing up and brushing the dirt from her light dress. "Here, I'll help you!"

She helped her smaller friend stand up, pushing away the bush so they were back in the meadow. The sun now blistered down on the pair, heat coming across in waves. "We'll use the pond," Brittany grinned, leading the girl underneath the shade of the great oak at the edge of the water. She took the hem of her dress submerging it under water making sure that is was wet, before gently squeezing out any extra water. The Latina looked down at the cut, examining it quietly. She had worse, but the blonde seemed to be persistent on cleaning it.

She brought the girl's wounded arm closer to her body, picking her dress up and rubbing it over the dirty cut. Santana hissed, the pressure stinging.

"It only hurts for a little," Brittany promised. "Whenever I hurt myself my mother does this."

Brittany began to hum, her eyes watching her work carefully. The smaller girl however was focused on the blonde's face. Her features looked a bit boyish, dirt smudged onto her cheek, but her long blonde hair looked far softer and silkier then her own. She was used to people not treating her nicely, and couldn't understand why the girl was the exception.

"What's your name?" Brittany asked, looking up at her through her lashes.

"S-Santana."

"My name is Brittany," she beamed, "Where are your mother and father, Santana?"

Santana looked around weary, her blood running cold. "They got t-taken away."

Brittany sensed her companion's apprehension and decided against diving any further into the subject. She finally finished cleaning the cut, running her dress back into the water, washing the blood from the fabric. Mother would be angry with her later. She had followed everything that her mother did to her when she was hurt. She made her stop crying, cleaned the cut…

"Does it still hurt?" Brittany asked, her fingers fluttering over it.

"It stings a bit," Santana admitted, wincing when the blonde's fingers came in contact.

"My mother always kisses my injuries to make the pain go away," Brittany murmured. "Would you like me to kiss you?"

Santana was silent for a moment, measuring the other girl up. Her mother used to do that as well. Santana nodded shyly, holding her arm out. Instead of taking her arm, the blonde dove in, her lips landing softly on the other girl's lips in a whisper of a kiss. Santana sat stunned when the girl leaned back. She was not expecting that. Santana couldn't help but feel her stomach twist and turn, her eyes watching Brittany as she stood, stretching her arms over her head.

"Honestly, Emma!" a shout came from the edge of the meadow. Brittany whipped her head back, her eyes large. She could easily recognise her mother's tone anywhere. "How can you lose a small child?"

The fair girl gazed back at Santana, her eyes worried. She remembered the last time her family found a stray on their property…

"You should go," she whispered urgently.

Santana must have heard the noise too because she was already scrambling up. "Thank you," she whispered, ducking behind a bush just as a tall skinny woman came bustling through the trees. Her nanny kept up, trying to stay at her side, a young servant boy to her left.

"Brittany, dear!" she called out. "Get over here!"

Santana crouched in the shrubbery, watching as her blonde friend disappeared, hiking back across the meadow. She took one last lingering glance at her, before spinning around and dashing through the forest, looking for somewhere to stay.

"Brittany!" her mother screeched. Brittany jumped, running the rest of the distance to the angry woman, "How many times do I have to tell you, do not run away from Emma!"

She bowed her head, looking at the grass sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Mother."

Emma looked down at the girl, her eyes narrowing. She was a handful and had gotten her into trouble multiple times.

"Look at your dress!" her mother gasped. "It looks like you have been crawling in mud!"

"I had to help the girl, Mother."

"Girl?"

"There was a girl, she was hurt… I had to clean her cut like you do if I hurt myself," Brittany explained, slightly scared at her mother's tone.

"What was her name, dear?"

Brittany muttered under her breath, her eyes still strained on her bare feet.

"Dear, what have I told you about muttering?"

"Santana, Mother," Brittany said more clearly.

Her mother was taken aback, her eyes narrowing over Brittany's shoulder as though she would be able to spot the darker girl. News travelled fast in the small kingdom, and she knew the Lopez family were no saints. Elizabeth would be damned if her daughter was caught with such a girl at a young age.

"You must not talk to her again," she demanded. "If you see her again run home."

"Yes, Mother," Brittany whispered.

"Now, come. Emma will give you a bath to get rid of all those twigs in your hair."

Emma placed a hand on her back ushering her forward. Brittany glanced over her shoulder one last time looking over the clearing, right as she was about to step into the trees she saw a pair of dark eyes peering from a bush. They locked eyes for a moment before Brittany was pulled away.

/

It had been years and neither girl had seen each other. Brittany had finally gone through puberty, spiking up a few inches and rounding out, much to her mother's pleasure.

"Finally all the young men will be able to see you as the beauty you are."

She knew her mother had the best intentions at heart. But sometimes Brittany felt like some pretty necklace to be sold to the highest bidding lord. She was dolled up and polished to uphold the legacy of the Pierce name.

Brittany looked into the mirror, moving her hips back and forth.

"Stop that," Emma scowled. "Leave the dancing for the party tonight."

Brittany frowned, looking back at the green dress. She let out a gasp as Emma pulled at the strings on the back of her dress.

"I hear the young boy Evans is turning into a handsome man."

Brittany pinched the cotton between her fingers, looking over her shoulder. "Is that so?"

"Look straight!" Emma cried. "Yes, he plans to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and become a knight of the kingdom. Not a bad pay if he is honorable."

"Indeed," Brittany sighed.

She cringed when Emma pulled at her weak blonde hair, braiding it into a tight braid. "That hurts!" she complained.

"You'll be thanking me when you get your church bells," she muttered. "You wouldn't want to end up like me now, would you?"

Brittany grumbled under her breath, wincing as she pulled at her hair.

Brittany glided across the floor, her eyes staring across the room at the buzzing people. She walked to the refreshment table, grazing her finger along the white tablecloth, her eyes dancing on the designs. She let out a sigh, her boredom mounting. She usually loved events such as this because it allowed her to dance and be free of proper and adequate behavior. But that was before. Now that she had become a woman, she was expected to act differently. To wait for a male partner to dance with, to stand up straight, refrain from sitting…it was all a little much.

She peered around the room, finding the young blonde Evans boy slipping from the front door. Curious, Brittany walked to the door, her eyes following where the boy had disappeared.

"Miss Pierce!" a voice shouted. "You look beautiful this evening." She looked to her right recognizing Count Abrams walking to her side.

"Thank you, Count," she bowed

"Have you seen my boy?" he asked, pointing to a small boy. Brittany looked across his shoulder. The boy looked small, definitely not a warrior of any type. She wouldn't be surprised if she were taller than him.

"He wishes to have a dance with you before the end of the night,"

"Of course," she nodded. "It would be my pleasure."

"Excellent," he grinned. "I must take my leave." He picked up her hand and placed a soft kiss on it. "Till next time, Miss Pierce."

She curtsied, returning to her previous mission. She walked out into the dark night, looking around and to her dismay found no sight of the boy. Giving a defeated sigh, she decided to head back in. It was then when she saw the small flicker of light in the corner of her eye. Her eyebrows pinched together straining her eyes to look through the night air. She hiked her dress up and walked quickly across the grass. She recognised a silhouette of a small building, probably a barn, as she neared it. She ducked behind a patch of small bushes and peered around them. Sam stood at the foot of the barn holding out a tray.

"Here," he grumbled. "It's all I could sneak out."

"Thank you, Sam," another voice said. Two delicate hands reached out grabbing the food.

"I'm sorry they won't let you come," he mumbled.

There was a moment of silence, before a young lady stepped out beside Sam. She smiled, waving him off. "It's fine. I can understand," she said quietly. "I wouldn't want someone like me at a fancy party either, with my family's reputation and all."

"It will change," Sam said forcefully. "Once you are knighted."

"_If_ I am knighted."

"You will be," Sam said stubbornly, "After how you saved Princess Berry, she would be a fool to not have you by her side."

"She cannot appoint knights. Only her father can."

"He is old. Surely his time-"

"Sam!" the girl hissed. "To talk like that, it's treason!"

Sam stood silent for a while, deep in thought. "If you do not get appointed, I will not either."

"Don't be a fool, Sam," she sighed.

"Am I being a fool?" he asked. "If a fool stands by his honourable and loyal friend then yes, I am a fool."

"It's impossible."

"It's not!"

"I am a woman!" she hissed.

"You could beat half the grown men in that room in a duel."

"And not a well-respected woman," she finished.

"Your parents' bad decisions should not affect your reputation."

"And yet it does."

"I will find a way," Sam murmured. "You will be knighted with me at my side." he said, ending the conversation. "I have to go. Mother will be wondering where I am."

"Of course. Go, go," she shooed him. "Have fun dancing with all the pretty girls." He took one last worried glance before jumping away and jogging back to his party.

Santana let out a sigh, returning to the barn and closing the door. She shifted in her shirt, the material itching at her skin. Grumbling, she moved to the pile of hay, reaching beside it for a more comfortable shirt.

Brittany moved through the bush, looking through a window. Santana picked up a brown shirt, running the material through in her fingers. She knew her. Her dark skin, the raven hair…she remembered. She was the girl she had helped. The girl she had….oh.

Santana hooked her hands under the hem of her shirt and tearing it from her body, tossing it into a corner. Brittany gasped, her eyes transfixed on the girl. She couldn't look away. This was wrong. She shouldn't be looking. Everything about the situation was horribly, horribly wrong. But Brittany couldn't help it. Her eyes ran down the length of her body hungrily. Something deep within her stirred, causing her to twitch.

Sensing eyes on her, Santana looked back out the window finding two deep blue eyes glowing cat like at her. She let out a squeal tugging the shirt on quickly. What pervy bastard spies on a lady? Brittany jumped up ready to run when the door was ripped open. She had nowhere to go. The Latina would be able to catch her. Brittany could hardly run in the silly tight dress.

Attempting it, she leapt from the confines of the bushes, only to be stopped an instant later by a hand. She was spun around meeting the dark eyes she had dreamed of. Santana choked on her words, coming in contact with something that wasn't what she was expecting. The face, the soft features… they were different, but the similarities were still there.

"Oh," Santana whispered

"I-I'm sorry, I-I…" Brittany stumbled backwards, "I-I didn't mean to…"

Santana reached out. This was the girl who had helped her the day her parents…

"Brittany, right?" she asked, looking the girl up and down.

She couldn't believe she actually remembered her! But she had just caught her spying on her, watching her as she undressed… Brittany had to escape. She would ruin her family's name. Her mother would never look at her again.

"I have to go," she rushed out, spinning around and stumbling away.

Santana could have followed her, could have caught up with her. Yelled at her for watching her in such an inappropriate way, but she was glued to the ground. Those blue eyes… Her stomach pinched tightly, her eyes watching the retreating form of the girl. She was taller now, much taller than Santana. Her boyish features as a child had softened out. She was…beautiful. Santana stood stunned, finally finding the energy to gulp loudly. Turning around, she padded back into her makeshift home still wrapped up in her mind.

Brittany returned to the party in a heap. Her mother spotted her from across the room. She politely excused herself from the conversation walking to Brittany.

"Dear, the Abrams son is waiting for you."

"Mother, I need to leave, I feel ill," Brittany stuttered.

Her stomach rolled, her face draining of all colour. Her mother looked over her once, noticing that her face did look faint, "Of course, I'll just tell the Evans we have to leave and get your father. You can meet us in the carriage."

Nothing about Brittany's exit was proper. She did not bid the hosting couple farewell, nor dance with any young gentlemen. But at that moment she could only think of how she had to get away. How long would it be until Santana told everyone, told everyone that she had watched her undress?

After leaving the party that night, Brittany waited. Waited for her mother to come storming into her room in anger. She waited for the whispers or the rumors, but nothing came. After a few months, Brittany allowed herself to relax but promised herself she would not return to the Evans manor again in fear of spotting the darker Latina.

/

It was a few years later when the Pierce family were invited to the first female knighting. Brittany should have realised the obvious truth. She should have remembered the conversation between Santana and Sam that eventful evening, realizing that she would encounter the Latina in the ceremony. She should have connected the dots, but at strain from her mother and school, her mind had no room left to speculate.

It was the evening of a full moon when they arrived at the castle. It seemed that the whole kingdom had been invited. Being the first knighting of the new Queen and the first female knight in general caused the kingdom to buzz with excitement.

Brittany stepped out of the carriage looking around at the large castle. She had only been here one other time to see Queen Berry's coronation. She still felt in awe over the architecture, walking in with a crowd through the large gates. Strolling inside she could see everyone she had ever meet and then some more she hadn't. It was a frenzy of energy, some not so positive.

"It's absolutely ridiculous!" a large man blubbered. "A female night! I thought the day would never come. It's a disgrace to this kingdom and its people."

"How am I supposed to feel safe while a woman holds a sword?"

"Hello, gentlemen," a light voice said.

"Your Majesty!" they gasped, bowing deeply.

Brittany stood to the side, bowing down more elegantly to the regal Queen. After the tragic death of her father, she had been put on the throne with hardly any time to mourn before she was up and ruling her kingdom.

Her mother was shocked to find a girl the same age of her own daughter in charge of the entire kingdom, and not even with a husband. Brittany found it inspiring.

"Are you all excited to see the new knights?" she asked looking around at them.

"Yes, Your Majesty," a man gushed.

"Very delighted. I was just saying it's about time a woman was able to pick up a sword," another continued politely.

The Queen smiled, her eyes glancing over the men pleasantly. She turned to look at the beautiful blonde.

"What is your name, my dear?" she asked

"Brittany Pierce, Your Majesty."

"Are you thirsty, Brittany?" she asked. "Would you like to accompany me for a glass of wine?" She held out her hand.

Brittany nervously swallowed. She was about to touch the Queen. She was about to drink wine with the Queen!

"Of course, Your Majesty," Brittany smiled politely, placing her hand on top of the brunette's and walking through the crowd.

"Men are ignorant," the Queen scoffed. "As if they think I am so dim-witted to not know that they are spitting acid at my back. "

"They fear change," Brittany added

"Hmm," she pondered. "A very wise friend once told me that change can be so good," she smiled. "That it can, at times, be better than traditions. What do you think, Brittany? Is tradition or change better?"

Brittany tucked in her lower lip, trying to think of a suitable answer. "I believe tradition comforts the heart but change can make the heart grow."

The queen studied her, her eyes following the interesting girl. "Very thoughtful. Perhaps one day you will be that wise friend."

The rest of the night flew by until, at last, the Queen stood on a high stage, looking over her guests. A man jumped up onto the stage, dressed in the finest silk.

"Men and women of this kingdom, I present Queen Berry!" he called out, his voice echoing across the room. "Long live the Queen!"

"Long live the Queen!" the crowd yelled back.

The man stepped back, placing his hands in front of him.

"Will Samuel Evans and Santana Lopez please step forward?" she called, her hand placed lightly on a large glimmering sword.

Brittany's heart dropped, the name stabbing in her mind. She could feel her insides turn cold as she looked over finding two figures walk onto the stage, their heads bowed down. Brittany could feel her heartbeat pick up, her breathing uneven. How could she be so stupid?

"Kneel!"

Sam and Santana both obeyed the instruction, kneeling down in front of the Queen and her court, their heads bowed down. What if Santana saw her? What is she recognized her?

"You kneel as Samuel Evans, a noble man's son. You will rise as Sir Knight Evans, protector of this realm and its people." she called out, tapping Sam's shoulders with the sword.

She turned to Santana looking down at her, "You kneel as Santana Lopez, a daughter of traitors. You will rise as Lady Dame Lopez, protector of this realm and its people."

"You both have the responsibility of making a new reputation of your own. Let honor and strength guild you. Raise my knights!"

There was a thundering of applause as the two stood up. "Hozza!" a large roar came.

Santana looked over the crowd, pride grasping every nerve. She couldn't show it though; she had to look strong, powerful in front of them. She couldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her feelings, she would make sure they didn't doubt her. She would prove to these people that she was a fine and mighty knight. She promised herself that.

Looking over the crowd she saw some of the familiar faces of the market. Her eyes skidded across until they focused on two blue eyes. Her movements faltered, looking back to find a tall standing girl. Her breath was sucked from her chest, her body feeling like ice. It was her…

Brittany felt her previous panic mount again as she realized Santana had spotted her. She knew it was her. What before felt like a luxury castle now felt like a prison.

Santana and Sam stepped down, a new crest on their chests. They circled the crowd, Santana keeping an eye out for the blonde. Brittany was doing everything in her power to hide away from the Dame, ducking behind pillars and engaging in different random conversations. But she could not evade her forever.

Brittany backed up, convinced that the dark head of hair in front of her was Santana. Not watching where she was going, she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry," she exclaimed, turning around. When she saw who she had bumped into though, she felt her heart sink.

"If I knew any better, I would think you were trying to avoid me," Santana laughed, holding a mug of beer.

Brittany bit her lip, looking to the ground. "I-I…"

"Look I'm not going to tell anyone," she husked, looking around. "I have larger problems than a perverted girl watching me change."

"I was not watching," Brittany bit back.

Santana cocked an eyebrow, taking a swig of her beer. "Right, you just always find yourselves in bushes, looking through a person's barn window?"

Brittany tried to think of a retort but her tongue was in a knot, her eyes looking at the darker girl intently. She was so beautiful, so breathtakingly beautiful. No, no. She couldn't think like that! It was wrong, it was sinful, it was…

Santana stuck her tongue out briefly wetting her lower lip, wiggling her eyebrows, waiting for a reply from the blonde. "Cat got your tongue?"

After that, there was a longer silence and Santana sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Look, call it even. You helped me out before so I won't ever mention it again. It's forgotten."

She helped her? Brittany then remembered as a young child patching her cut.

"Good," Brittany nodded. "Congratulations, Lady Dame."

"Thank you."

"Dame!" a loud voice yelled. "Come over here."

Santana looked past her shoulder before glancing back at Brittany. "Until our paths cross again, my lady."

Brittany found herself gasp slightly at her wording. Watching as she bowed to her before walking towards her friend, Brittany could not help but feel a cold wave of relief. She hoped she wouldn't have to see the dark beauty anytime soon, not entirely trusting her self-control around her.

She was no longer scared of the prospect of Santana telling others of her embarrassing past. She was simply scared to see the girl. The moment she saw her, her senses seem to quake from her grasp. She was like jello, and that was frightening. What was more – she was a woman, she shouldn't have any feelings towards her.

But as Brittany left the party returning to her sensible home, she could not shake the girl's image from her mind. And every so often, the dark woman would enter her dreams where she could not escape the image. Eventually she learned to stop thinking of her, to go about her daily life. But every now and then, she would hear a soft whisper of her voice in her mind, and it would always repeat, _My lady_.

* * *

_A.N. Obviously there are a lot of historical things that are wrong in this story. But just go along with it:p If I went by historical Brittany would have to be married and have kids at like 13 so... yeah no:B_

_I am still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested give me a shout._

_Please tell me what you think:) or what you want to see! it always helps to see what you have to say:D_

_please Review :)_


	3. My Word

_My Word_

* * *

Santana like every morning rose early in the morning. Sleep always evaded her. She didn't like that dreams could take hold of her mind, she couldn't put a filter up to what her mind displayed to her in her dreams. She couldn't run from the nightmares, the memories. But what were worse than the nightmares were the desires. The desires that clutched at her mind leaving her in a cold sweat in the morning.

She groaned, rolling to her side, a blanket spread across the floor beside the extravagant bed. She never slept in beds they hurt her back, cramping up her muscles. She never slept in one as an adolescent so why should her adulthood be any different? Jumping from the ground she picked up her belt that was slung over the bed post, tying it around her waist.

Placing her sword back by her hip she walked from her room, finding the castle already in a buddle of energy. Nothing was too early for the castle and its people in it, and every day started early. Walking down the stairs she found The Queen and some of her royal supervisors sitting at a long table.

"Have something to eat my Dame!" She pronounced, motioning to the empty seats.

Santana bowed, taking a seat in the wooden seat. Noticing that Sam still wasn't there, no surprise there he always slept in too late.

"How was your sleep?" Rachel asked over the table.

Santana grinned, a servant placing a white cloth across her lap. "It was excellent," Santana said, looking down at her plate, "Thank you again for letting us stay here."

She waved her off, "It's the least I can do, you have done more for this kingdom then anyone… if I dare say!"

There was a rustle of noise from the main room, before a bubbling blonde ran through.

"Sir Evans!" Rachel gasped at his sudden intrusion, "Please we were just about to start."

"Sorry I overslept," he muttered.

"The beds in the palace are very comfortable, I find myself wanting to stay in bed for a while longer just the same."

Sam ducked his head, sitting to the side of Santana. The Latina had to restrain her laughter, watching as Sam clumsily took the napkin from the servant spreading it across his lap. Without anyone else to wait for, they all dug in. Sam seemed to have been starved as a child, scarfing the food down. Some of the royal advisers turned their nose up at him in disgust. After a loud cough from Lady Motta, Santana dug her elbow into her friend.

"Ow!" He grumbled palming his side, "What was that for?"

"At least act like you have some manners…" She hissed under her breath.

"I need the energy," He muffled, "I am dead tired after having to ride into the forest on a scavenger hunt for a well-respected Lord where then I had to lift the fat load onto my horse and return…. I only got maybe a wink of sleep!"

"Hush baby,"

Sam glared at his darker friend, taking a large bite out of the dense bun. Santana couldn't help but laugh at her friend, he had grown up in such luxury that he whined like a baby when he chipped a nail. Luckily Santana had pretty much beaten that out of him the minute she set her dirty foot on the Evans land.

Santana caught a glimpse of the servant girl that she had talked to last night. Sticking out her hand, she caused the girl to halt.

"Yes Lady Dame Lopez?" She said looking down at the woman.

"I was wondering how the Pierce girl was doing this morning?" Santana asked, "She seemed very shaken last night."

"She went home late last night my Dame," She explained, "She took one of the castle carriages."

"She went home?"

"Yes,"

"But I told you that she was to go right to bed!" Santana retorted in annoyance.

"She insisted, said she would walk home if she had to,"

"Very well…"

The woman walked away, but Santana couldn't help but feel a bit on edge. What sane person would want to go home late at night after being attacked like that? There had to be a reason why the blonde had practically jumped out of the castle. She lifted her napkin whipping her mouth. Sam must of sense her edge glancing over.

"What is it?"

"What's what?" Santana asked.

"Don't play dumb, I can tell when you're off in your head thinking about something, now what is it?"

"I'm not quite sure yet," she admitted.

"You two will be attending the party tonight?" Rachel asked, graciously smiling at her knights.

"Yes your majesty, nothing would delight us more." Sam grinned, his mouth taking up his whole face.

"Lady Dame Lopez," A deep voice sounded from behind. Santana pivoted in her seat, staring up at a tall man.

"There is someone at the door for you," he grumbled.

"Who?" she asked

"Noah Puckerman, my Dame."

Santana growled, puckering her lips "What does he want?"

"He said…erm that he was here to make you howl," He responded stiffly, obviously uncomfortable.

Santana's cheeks turned bright red when she heard the multiple chuckles from behind her. She curled her lip, glaring at the man, "I'll be right there, make sure he doesn't touch anything, rats are known to carry disease."

He bowed, sauntering back to the front of the castle. Santana whipped the napkin again across her mouth, standing. The other men around the table quickly stood along with her, which earned them all a roll of the eyes from Santana.

"I'm sorry my Queen but it seems I have to go deal with my pest."

"Of course, go, go." She waved, Santana bowed to the table.

She turned sharply on her heel, storming off to the castle front doors. It was one thing to stalk her around the markets it was an entirely different thing to come to the castle and embarrass her in front of the others.

When she reached the large opened room, she found Noah standing looking a large painting, a hat nervously clutched in his hands. He shifted from one leg to another, his eyes darting around the large building.

"You," He heard a hiss from behind.

Spinning around he was faced with a frightening image, he was sure if it were possible flames would be shooting from the woman's ears.

"My lady," he bowed.

"I'm not your lady," she growled through her teeth.

He had expected her to stop in front of him but she barreled into him, clutching his ear and dragging him out of the castle.

"Ow!, ow, ouch, ow!" He whimpered, his free hand swatting at the darker hand, following her closely. She walked to the near stable throwing him into the wall.

"Now what in the lord's name are you doing here, disturbing my breakfast?"

"I'm sorry to interrupted your meal my lady," He bowed, "It's the most important meal of the day."

"And it starts off my day, now I have started it off pissed off." She crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes. "Spit it out,"

He smiled, searching his back pocket before taking out a silver necklace. No not a necklace, _her_ necklace. Her hand automatically reached for her neck as if it would be there. She glared at the man, "So you really are a thief!"

"No!" He gasped as she snapped out her hand, yanking it from his grasp roughly, "Y-you dropped it!"

Santana grunted, clipping it to the back of her neck self-consciously, it's all she had left of…

"-How can I drop something that is around my neck Puckerman?" she spat.

He was slightly dazed, it was the first time she had ever said his name. She knew his name, he felt slightly giddy that he didn't realize that she was still waiting for an answer.

"The chain must be loose," He answered pointing to it, "In any case I would never steal from you, you're more deadly than anyone in this kingdom!"

"Says the man who held my bag over my head,"

"That was just because you wouldn't answer me," He grunted, "Actually you still haven't answered me!"

"I have Noah about a million times, the answer is no, in a day it will still be now, in a year it will still be no and when we are old and gray the answer well be no!"

Puck winced back, the words stinging a bit. But he was Puck he always bounced back! "No, did I say you haven't answered me, I meant you haven't answered correctly."

"You're wasting your time Noah," She sighed_, he really was_.

He shook his head glancing down at her body, "No I don't think I am wasting anything, you defiantly are though," He pointed down to her body, "It's a shame to keep that type of body covered up all the time."

She stood for a moment, her eyes glued to his, narrowing. She bit her tongue, fire bumbling up to her skins surface. She snapped forward tossing her arm around his neck and bringing him down in a powerful head lock.

"Listen to me Noah," She hissed.

He struggled trying to push away from the chock hold, spluttering about like a buffoon.

"I will not go out with you, and if you make one more of your little comments at me again I will make sure I shave off your hair that you seem to love so much."

He waved his hands up to his head, making sure that his thick head of black hair was still there. He tried to manage a reply, but she only tightened her grip causing him to chock.

"Now, do I make myself clear?"

His face was turning cherry red when he nodded furiously. She nodded, pushing him roughly away from her. He coughed loudly gripping his knees as he hunched over. "You could kill a man like that!" He muttered regaining a steady breath.

"I understand," She said calmly

"You could have killed me!" He clarified.

"I understand,"

He stood in shock his eyes large. "I really don't have the time for this," She sighed "I have to get back."

"I'll walk you!" He jumped

"That's not necessary."

"It might not be safe out there,"

"I'm sure I can deal with-"

"- I know you can I'm talking about me here, I need some safety," He winked.

She rolled her eyes but let him string along, making sure she dumped him off when she reached the castle. Walking to the doors she turned to Puck opening her moth. She was interrupted by a sweet voice from behind.

"Santana dear!" Rachel smiled, stepping outside.

Puck turned his head up, his eyes bulging out of his head. He couldn't help but openly gap at the Queen. He hadn't remembered her looking like that at her coronation. She was small… young looking…she now looked womanly…

"Oh!" she proclaimed catching Noah's eyes, "I see your _friend_ is still here,"

Santana gritted her teeth bowing to the Queen, hoping that Puck could read her mind and know to get the fuck out of here. She didn't need him embarrassing her in front of the Queen herself. Puck still seemed in a daze before he snapped out of it, bowing deeply in front of her.

"I hope he made you… what was it 'Howl'?"

Santana bit her lip, glaring over at Puck, but found his attention directed to Rachel. She wasn't surprised most people when first meeting the Queen couldn't look anywhere else. It was kind of like being star struck or something. Santana didn't really understand it, she had never been that way around Rachel.

"He was only jesting, my Queen," Santana explained.

"How unfortunate," Rachel frowned, looking to Santana with a playful glimmer, "you need someone to _loosen _you up a bit…" she smirked.

Santana froze, while Puck gaped even more, his mouth practically hitting the ground. Fuck him if he was wrong, but he was pretty sure Queen's weren't supposed to say things like that. It was so raunchy.

"Will you be coming to the dinner tonight?" She questioned, lifting an eyebrow to Puck, "You are welcomed to join any friend of Santana's is a friend of mine and the Royal court."

Santana inwardly groaned praying that somehow Puck would be busy, let him be busy, let him be bus-

"That sounds delightful, "he gleamed, "What time?"

Santana stomped the ground, frowning deeply, what had she said before? _The day our paths cross again will be too soon. _Well it was too soon! It was always too soon to see Noah Puckerman.

"…perfect, then I'll see you then your Majesty." He bowed again, turning to Santana lifting her hand. It looked like he was bringing her hand to his lips which she quickly swiped away, leaving a dumbfounded man. "My lady," He continued

"I'll see you tonight Puckerman, try to scrub the tics from your hair…" she grimaced, looking at his shaggy hair.

With another bow he was off, jumping onto his mixed coloured horse and ridding away.

"His charming," Rachel said, tugging on a riding glove,

"Just about as charming as a toad,"

"-looking for his princess to kiss him?" She pondered amused,

"Well I hope he doesn't look in my direction," Santana grumbled.

"Do you protest to Mister Puckerman?"

Santana sighed, "He is looking for more than a friendship from me, something I have no intentions on doing."

"And why is that, is he not you type?"

"No, not exactly."

"And what is?" Rachel asked,

"What is what?"

"Your type my Dame,"

"I-I uh,"

"- Your Majesty!" A voice called, "we need to leave now if you still wish to have your morning ride,"

"Of course, you must excuse me," she grinned.

Santana bowed, letting out a deep exhale when Rachel had left. Her chest had gotten tight, her tongue felt swollen. She smacked her lips a couple of times, shaking her head and heading back into the castle.

"Brittany!" a shriek came, "Brittany!"

Brittany stretched across her white sheets, the sun streaming into her room. Her eyes cracked open, still coated with sleep dust. She yawned, balling the blanket in her fist.

"Brittany!"

She stirred looking over to her door as it was opened with hast. Her mother and Emma stormed into the room, "Brittany you're still sleeping!" She gasped, "Get up we have to get you ready!"

Brittany grumbled, sitting up, and rubbing her fists over her eyes, "Honestly who sleeps this late?"

I guess her mother wasn't as worried as she thought she was last night. "You have lessons to attend and then Emma has to get you ready for the dinner!"

"What dinner?" Brittany asked standing up and lifting her hands over her head, letting Emma remove her night gown, shuffling around the room. Brittany held her arms over her chest slightly chilled by the morning air against her naked skin.

"We were just invited to the royal dinner tonight, I know very late notice… but Lady Dame Lopez invited our family herself." She rambled, looking through Brittany's jewelry box.

Brittany shivered for the second time, but this time it wasn't because of the cold air, "Now normally I wouldn't want to be by a woman of her reputation, but I have it in god faith that any friend of her now is a friend of the Queen."

Brittany grimaced, sliding into the outfit of the day, standing straight as Emma pulled at the stings on her back. "I don't like her," Brittany mumbled

"This isn't about liking anyone Brittany," Her mother scoffed, "It's about getting in good name with the Queen!"

Brittany bit her lip, a comb being pulled through her hair roughly. She cringed as Emma barrelled through her knots, "It's odd don't you think?" Brittany stated, "That Lady Dame would suddenly invite us on a whim?"

"I'm not complaining and neither should you honey," Elizabeth scoffed, "How was your evening last night?"

Brittany froze, looking at her dresser, to avoid the questioning glare of her mother. "It was fine,"

"I can already hear the bells," her mother sang walking from the room, "Remember Emma we need to get her ready right away."

Emma nodded quickly, "Yes Miss,"

Her mother sighed, looking over Brittany again, grimacing. With a wave she walked away heading down stairs.

"Are you ready for your lessons?"

Brittany nodded, her throat clogged at the moment. She knew it! She knew Santana had noticed her, how couldn't she? She had only made a fool of herself on the multiple times they had met. And the face that had watched you changing was not one that a person easily forgot. She couldn't handle seeing the darker girl again she could feel her nerves prickle at the thought. The Latina did something to her, she made her speechless made her tongue tie in knots. None of it was healthy.

She really tried to listen to her teacher. But after only a few minutes her mind was wondering, unable to pay attention the woman talking to her. Most of the day went like this. It was all too soon before she was being polished for the dinner, her mother gushing out instructions at Emma to prepare Brittany.

She felt cold sweat run down her back, her nerves on high alert.

Soon the Pierce's were riding along in their carriage. Reaching the large castle that Brittany had been at less than twenty-four hours ago. Two men opened their carriage doors, letting them out and into the gates of the castle. They found that there was already a bustle of action going on in the room.

"Oh look honey the Fabray's," Her mother grinned, waving over at the tall family. Brittany spotted their youngest daughter Quinn Fabray and quickly shuffled to her side. At least if she were to stand here all night she would be able to talk to a friend.

"Brittany," Quinn grinned, "I didn't realize you were invited to this."

"Lady Dame Lopez invited us," Brittany shrugged, "How long have you been here?"

"We just arrived as well."

She quickly scanned the room, noticing nothing out of the ordinary. She noted the dark boy from the market enter the room. His hair was combed (one of the only times she had seen it combed) wearing a white lone sleeve button up, and a dark navy vest over top. She couldn't understand why he was here, only people with high ranking were invited to events like this. He was a baker's son, in fact Brittany only knew about him because every time she visited the market he was grinning ear to ear offering her anything under the sun for a night out with him. She had to admit she did seriously consider it a couple of times, but her mother would scoff at him, practically kicking him to the curb like a stray cat. But it never stopped him from coming back to them every time they went to the market, with his stupid toothy grin.

"Brittany, Brittany dear!" He mother squeaked. she looked over, her mother rushing over with a boy in tow. "You remember Arthur Abrams,"

Brittany curtsied, the skinny boy blushing. "Hello," she said,

"My lady," He whispered shyly, picking her hand up to kiss it gently, "You look lovely this evening."

"Thank you," She politely smiled. Her mother was beaming looking between the two excitedly.

Brittany pinched her eyebrows together, the words leaving his mouth seeming all too fake. Her mind rushed back to when Santana had said it, her voice stuck in her memory.

_My lady,_

Brittany shook her head, grinning at Arthur. Remembering Santana she looked past his shoulder looking for the girl. She hadn't seen her all night and it was starting to worry her, she didn't want to run into her like she had before.

"Have you seen Lady Dame Lopez?" Brittany asked.

Her mother's smile fell, her eyes narrowing, "No honey, Arthur you should tell my daughter about your hunting story!"

He shuffled a bit a little embarrassed, "It really wasn't that amazing."

"Stop being humble,"

"…Well,"

Brittany was aware that words were coming out of his mouth, his eyes looking to her. But everything in the room seemed to become a muffled blur. Right there behind his back Santana stepped out of a room and into view. She wore her armor, though her hair hung around her shoulders. Seeing her in her polished armor made Brittany's stomach tighten. She shifted her legs subtly, pressing them together tightly.

How could it be that every time she saw her she becomes more stunning, more… there wasn't a word for it.

"…So beautiful," Brittany hushed.

"-well I wouldn't say a goose with a snapped neck was beautiful, but anyways then I…." Arthur continued.

Brittany snapped her eyes back to him, biting her cheek. She couldn't let something like that slip again! Her eyes were constantly flickering over to the darker girl, watching as she graceful walked around the room, talking to different groups of men and women. How she could control a room like that, Brittany stood in awe. She looked to be in her element laughing at the men's jokes and talking quietly to the women. She noticed with slight annoyance as the man from the market followed her like a lost puppy, stringing along comments that made her dart cold eyes at him.

She observed her until her deep brown eyes meet hers suddenly. She looked away, heat flushing to her cheeks. Glancing back up she saw Santana strutting over to their group, a cocky grin smacked across her face.

"Lady Dame!" Brittany's mother proclaimed, "Thank you so much for inviting our family to this,"

She bowed, smiling "My pleasure Miss."

"How are you doing Miss Susan?" Santana asked, "My servant told me you left last night quickly after we reached the castle, I hope your journey home was safe."

Brittany felt caught in a web, her mother's eyes widening. She checked, unable to come out with an intelligent response. Santana had to know, it wasn't dark anymore, and she could easily see her face. She had to know it was her…

"Brittany?" Her mother asked, "What is she talking about?"

Quinn seemed interested in the topic, loving to pick up the latest gossip. Santana seemed surprised that her mother didn't know, thinking the girl would tell her mother right away of the attack.

"Last night…" Brittany began, "I-I… Lord St. James attacked me,"

Her mother gasped loudly, covering her hand over her mouth, "Santana came to my rescue before her did any damage…"

Quinn's face seemed shocked, Arthur balling his fists. "Why didn't you tell me dear?" He mother asked, "I can't…"

Brittany looked down ashamed, waiting for the harsh words from her mother's tongue, but none came. "Thank goodness you're alright," She sighed. Placing a soft hand on her daughters shoulder, looking over to Santana, "Thank you, our family is in debt to you."

Santana shrugged, nodding, "I was only repaying a favour to your daughter,"

Brittany's eyes snapped up in shock. Santana looked over giving a coy wink before anyone could see. Brittany's face turned bright red, her hand playing with the fabric of her dress.

"Santana!" A voice boomed from behind, over her shoulder stumbled a blonde man, also wearing armor. Brittany quickly recognised him as the other Knight at the ceremony.

"I wanted to-" he cut of his eyes falling onto Quinn. It seemed like he was just stung, his body going ridged.

"Samuel?" Santana asked, waving a hand over his face. He snapped out of it, pushing Santana out of the way so he could stand in front of a smug Quinn. Santana stumbled back a step, her eyes glaring at the back of Sam's pretty head.

"Where are my manners," He grinned, pulling her hand up to his large lips. Quinn smirked watching him.

"Hello Sir Knight,"

Santana sighed, rolling her eyes at her friend. She lifted a hand to the other blonde, "What about Miss Pierce," She growled.

Sam seemed to wake from his dream like daze, looking to Brittany. He smiled sheepishly lifting her hand to his lips as well.

"I hope you all are having a good time," Sam assumed.

"Very much," Elizabeth smiled, "If you'll excuse me I need to go talk to my husband." Her eyes flickered to Brittany for a moment, "I'll speak to you later."

Brittany nodded, looking to the ground. After leaving, Arthur followed bowing to the group. Sam and Quinn seemed to divert into their own conversation leaving Brittany to Santana.

"You didn't tell her?" She questioned, taking a step forward.

"I didn't want to upset her," She explained.

"That's foolish Susan. She should know what happened to her daughter."

"My name isn't Susan it's-"

"-Brittany, I know" Santana smirked.

"-Britt…what, how did you know?" It was a foolish question but Santana had acted like she didn't know her up to this point. Brittany was really beginning to think she had some type of memory loss.

"Your face is hard to forget," Santana smiled.

Brittany blushed, biting her lip, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I told you last time, the past is forgotten, and I am a woman of my word."

"I see," Brittany said, but still couldn't help but feel a bit awkward, the memories of Santana's naked chest evading her mind again.

"Are you alright?" Santana asked, looking up at the blonde with worry, her eyes were so deep, so comforting so…. "Brittany?"

"Y-yeah!" Brittany stuttered, "I'm fine" regaining her control. This is why she didn't like being by the Latina she couldn't control her emotion, couldn't control her actions.

Santana seemed a bit spectacle of her answer but nodded anyways looking back thought he crowd to find her friend ushering Quinn onto the dance floor. "There you go Sam!" She muttered. Brittany looked over her shoulder at her the pair.

"He's very good looking," She nodded to the blonde boy.

Santana looked back, shrugging her shoulders, "others think so,"

"You two aren't…?"

"We are only friends, have always only been friends, and will always only be friends." Santana said bluntly.

"So you're friends?" Brittany quirked a smile, laughing softly at Santana's over exaggeration.

Santana chuckled, nodding, "yeah."

"Well I guess that's good for Quinn, he looks to have taken a liking to her,"

"Yes, he does look like a lost puppy."

Brittany sniggered. The young Abrams boy walked back up, looking around nervously.

"Arthur," Brittany smiled, nodding her head gently.

"I was wondering if I could have this dance."

Brittany's eyes flickered to Santana to find the Latina glaring slightly at the boy, "Of course."

Brittany extended her arm, letting him begin to lead her away, "I'll talk to you soon Lady Dame."

"You shall, my lady," Santana husked.

Brittany felt goose bumps rise over her skin, the words tingling in her mind. Her voice had been so scratchy, so deep, so… something. Brittany wasn't able to pay attention to the boy in front of her, her mind returning to Santana. Throughout the night her eyes would follow her, Santana's occasionally catching her in the act. But no matter how many times she got caught she could not look away. Santana held her in thick invisible chains that Brittany herself still wasn't even close to understanding or escaping.

* * *

_A.N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) _

_I am still unfortunately looking for a beta so I apologise if there are any mistakes :/_

_Please tell me what you think, it always helps to see your feed back :)_

_Thank you for reading and please review_

_And if you want you can follow me on tumblr at brittanaextreme_


	4. My Order

_My Order_

* * *

Brittany walked to her family's carriage to the side of her mother. It was chilly, the brisk air cutting onto Brittany's exposed skin causing her to shiver. A small man stood at the end, waiting for the girl to reach her door. He lifted a hand gesturing for assistance. Brittany smiled, nodding placing her hand in the man's clammy one.

Just as she was putting her foot onto the carriage step she heard a clatter of footsteps.

"Miss Pierce!"

Brittany craned her neck to the right, finding Santana rushing up, "Oh Lady Dame Lopez," Elizabeth said cheery.

It would take a fool to look down on the person who had saved their eldest daughter. And even though Elizabeth still felt wary of the only Lopez left she still couldn't forget that very large fact.

"I wasn't able to wish you all a good evening," she bowed, "Thank you for accepting my offer."

"It was our pleasure!" Brittany's father boasted, "And just so you know, the Pierce's believe you have earned your title."

Elizabeth tightened her lips into a firm line, her brown eyes looking to her large husband, "Yes what you're doing is amazing," She continued.

Santana grinned bowing deeply again, "Thank you that means a lot, not many think like you all do."

"Anyone who saves my girl here, is worth any title they please." The man huffed, "But you must excuse us, we have to get home before the young one gets worried."

"Of course," Santana nodded.

Her eyes flickered over to the tall blonde who up to this point been mute. Her eyes stained on the darker girl. She stayed facing Santana as her mother and father climbed into the rocking carriage. Her blue eyes studying the Dame one last time, not knowing when the next time she would see her. Would it be in month, a year, ever? She felt a pit in her stomach thinking of never seeing her again. But in the same breath felt the fear of seeing her again, how would she react then?

"Goodbye Lady Dame Lopez," She said formally, curtsying.

Santana nodded, watching as Brittany turned around to scramble back into the carriage. Just as she was about to climb onto the step she felt a warm hand slip into her own. She looked down stunned. it wasn't the clammy cold one from before…

She let out a staggered breath when she found the tanned skin griping her fair hand. She glanced back finding two smouldering brown eyes staring back at her, with a calm intensity. She held the contact until she ducked her head under the roof, sitting down by her mother.

"Until next time," Santana smiled.

"It will be soon," Elizabeth promised.

Brittany perked up at the comment, her eyes still trapped in the Santana's intense gaze. Santana stood silently, the door shutting behind Brittany. Even when the carriage began to roll away Brittany strained her neck trying to watch the girl until the last moment.

Santana watched the darker carriage roll away. She gulped a large amount of air, having been holding her breath since she grabbed Brittany's hand. She looked back to the castle noticing the lights of the candles still flickering in it.

She felt a warmer body walk to her side, looking over she found Puck. She rolled her eyes trying to pretend like she didn't notice him.

"What's her name?" He asked calmly. His voice was soothing, something she had never heard from him before.

"Who's?" Santana inquired casually.

Puck grimaced, nodding to the carriage that was descending down the hill, "The young blonde girl."

"Brittany Pierce," she chocked, looking to the ground.

"Oh," He muttered, his darker eyes looking at Santana intently,

"What?" She snapped, her eyes blazing up to meet his own. Why would he care what her name was, and why was he looking at her like that? She let out another frustrated sigh.

He grinned, shaking his head, "Nothing, I just recognize her from the market… she like yourself never accepted my offers."

Santana rolled her eyes, huffing, "you're ridiculous," She mumbled under her breath.

"It's all part of the charm," He smirked, "one day it will work on you," He winked.

Santana bit her tongue, snapping her eyes back up, narrowing. "What did I tell you about those comments?"

Puck's eyes went large, his right hand fluttering in front of him, his other placed on top of his head protectively.

"Come on, that wasn't even bad!" He argued,

"It was bad enough, I don't like repeating myself, it's a waste of my breath."

"Mercy!" he backed away quickly looking behind his shoulder for his horse.

She gritted her teeth, jumping towards him grabbing the collar of his shirt roughly. He let out a quite squeal his nose being brought down to the Latina's height. She let go with one hand raising a finger.

"This is your last chance," She hissed. Pushing him back, letting him stumble a few steps, "You should be happy that I like giving people the benefit of the doubt."

"It's most gracious of you," He nodded

"I'm turning in," She sighed, "Unfortunately I am sure I will be seeing you soon… so until then Noah."

"My Dame," he nodded, addressing her of her proper tittle for once.

She twitched the corner of her lips at the side, nodding walking back into the castle for a long and restless sleep. Not even in her dreams was she able to escape the haunting beauty of the blue eyes.

The carriage rocked back and forth in an almost sickening way. Brittany's eyes had been peering outside for the whole ride so far. Tracing the trees and flowers as they past slowly.

"Brittany," Her mother said.

Brittany turned, prying her eyes from the scenery to look at the older woman.

"Yes mother?"

"Why didn't you tell us about the night with St. James?" she said straight away.

"I didn't want to bother you mother," she explained. Now reflecting back maybe she should have told her, she couldn't measure what type of emotion was passing through Elizabeth.

"Tell me what happened." She demanded.

Brittany bit her lip, twirling her thumbs in her lap, "St. James took me out on a night walk, and then forced me onto a tree… Lady Dame Lopez found us before he could do anything. She knocked him out and helped me back to the castle." She said briefly.

"I feel like I may have judge the young girl too quickly," Elizabeth sighed, "Do you like Lady Dame Lopez?"

Brittany's heart froze, starring back bug eyes at her mother, "I-I…" She stuttered, "She is a fine warrior,"

"Indeed." Her mother nodded, her eyes staring back at her daughter.

Brittany soon recognized her features as her 'plotting' face. It was one she wore when she talked about suitors for Brittany. But the blonde felt a bit at edge looking at it now. What was her mother thinking of? If only she could read her mind for once.

"Do you know what happened to the Lord?"

"San- I mean Lady Dame Lopez said she was going to get her brother knight to round him up." Brittany hushed.

Brittany looked past her mother's shoulder, finding her father in deep sleep. She wasn't that surprised her father drank more and ate more than an ox.

"I saw him in the markets today," Her mother said.

Brittany felt a prickle of fear rid up in her. She shouldn't be surprised he was a Lord, and being a Lord his word swayed many. He probably talked his way out of the jail cell.

"Are you frightened my Dear?"

Brittany contemplated lying to her mother, but on a second thought went against it. "Yes mother,"

Elizabeth raised a hand, rubbing Brittany's shoulder, "Don't worry Brittany."

Brittany's eyes fell to her feet. She glanced in the corner of her eye to see her mother glaring forward. She looked dark, her fair face looking hauntingly in the shadows of the trees, "I have a plan." Elizabeth muttered finally. Leaving the Pierce's in silence until they reached their Manor.

On a sunny Saturday morning Santana was in the courtyard, a toy wooden sword gripped in her left hand. A loud squeal echoed across the courtyard as one of the servant's young daughters rushed the Latina a wooden tip pointed to her stomach. Santana laughed, snapping her toy out, deflecting the blow. She had her right hand tucked behind her back, the small frustrated girl pinching her eyebrows together intently.

Small beads of sweat formed on the little girl's forehead as she rushed her again, her sword raised above her head. Santana's eyes went large as she watched the sword fall down onto her gut. She could have blocked it, but pretended to move her sword to slow. After the contact she stumbled back. Chocking she dropped her sword with a dull thud.

"Y-you…." Santana managed, "You bested me…." She coughed slumping to her knees.

The girl looked concerned wondering if she had actually hurt the Dame. Santana let out a finally gasp, falling to her side and closing her eyes tightly. She lay limp on the ground, her mouth a gap. The tiny girl, walked silently to her side, dropping her sword. She kneeled to the side of the darker girl her hand reaching out.

"Antana?" she whispered, unable to say the 'S' in her name because of her two missing front teeth.

She nudged her with her palm, rocking the woman's body a bit, "Antana?" The girl's voice grew with concern. After another few seconds Santana decided it was enough of the teasing, she didn't want to scare the girl for life.

With a scream Santana shot up, grabbing the girl by her waist and jabbing her fingers into her side. The girl let out a shrill scream, which turned into a fit of giggles.

"Antana," She squealed, Santana tickling the girl. "Antana, top, top!"

"Admit defeat!" Santana chuckled

Gasping for air, the girl fought through her laughter, "I admit defeat," She copied Santana.

Santana smiled in victory, letting go of the giggle girl. Santana patted her on her head, slightly ruffling her bright red wavy hair. Santana stood up, brushing the dirt from her pants. Just as she was stepping forward a body launched itself onto her back. The Latina let out a huff, catching the girl's legs and shuffling the light weight on her back. The girl clung around her neck, in an almost uncomfortable fashion. Santana snickered running forward to the girl's delight.

After a few minutes of horsing around, the girl sighed. "When I grow up I want to be jut like you Antana," she smiled.

Santana grinned, craning her neck to the side. She let the red headed girl shimmy down her back till her feet hit the ground. She turned around, crouching down to the young girl's height.

"Let's see," Santana muffled, holding the girl's right arm up, and letting it go. She pocked her swollen belly, causing the girl to let out a small giggle. "Looks like you could cut it, though you'll have to train every day."

"I'll train everyday with you Antana!"

"What if I'm not here?"

The girl looked to be in deep thought, before frightening up, "I'll train Amuel!"

Santana grinned, pinching the girl's cheek, "There's a girl," She smirked, "I'll be there for your knighting."

"Victoria!" A shout came from across the courtyard. Victoria's eyes went wide starring off into the direction of her mother's voice.

"I have to go Antana," She muttered shuffling forward and wrapping her arms around the Latina's waist. Santana smiled, squeezing the girl once, before letting her go. She scurried away, racing after her mother.

"You will make a wonderful mother one day." A light whisper came from behind her. Santana stood up, turning around to find The Queen watching her with decisive eyes.

Santana bowed solemnly, "Thank you, your Majesty," She grinned, "unfortunately a knights life doesn't have much time for that."

Rachel nodded, walking a few steps forward to her young Dame. "You never know, life always throws a few curve balls,"

"Very true,"

"Do you really believe she will become a knight," She nodded toward where the girl ran off to.

Santana grimaced, shrugging, "When I was her age wanted to be a princess, it's hard to take a child's word seriously."

"When you were her age you were saving princesses," Rachel quirked.

"I remember it differently your Majesty, I was only doing what any person would do."

"Then your memory is weak," Rachel laughed, "No sensible person would jump in front of a charging bear with small steak knife."

Santana bit her tongue, nodding. "I knew it was the right thing to do,"

"And that is what separates you from the rest," Rachel pointed out, "You have this inner calling for protecting the needy, just as you protected me years ago you protected Brittany Pierce only a few nights ago."

Santana opened her mouth a gap, "you know about that?"

"You sound like it's something to be ashamed of," Rachel chuckled.

Santana looked down sheepishly, "It's just I didn't want it to be this big thing… I was only doing what anyone else would do."

"There you go again," Rachel muttered astonished at how humble Santana was being, "Some would just walk by."

Santana's eyes snapped up angrily, "I would never…"

"I understand," Rachel nodded, "Have you ever thought of personal service, you seem to have a natural protective instinct."

"What do you mean personal service?" She inquired,

"Like a body guard, some of the richer family's hire my knights to watch over them, protect them. For a limited time until they feel they are safe enough."

"I've never thought about that," Santana shook her head.

"Would you be interested?"

"I mean…" She shrugged, "I'm Sam's partner, and we do all our assignments together,"

Rachel puckered her lips, looking to be in deep thought before walking closer to Santana. "What if I told you a family has already requested you personally?"

"Me?" She asked pointing to her chest. Rachel nodded, smirking.

"Don't be so surprised Lady Dame, there are many out there that don't doubt your power, or at least are starting to realize it."

"Who requested me?"

"Elizabeth Pierce,"

Santana's heart seemed to quicken, her eyes widening a bit. "Who does Elizabeth need protection from?"

Rachel shook her head, "Not protection for her, her eldest daughter, Brittany Pierce. St. James bought his way out of jail and she fears for her daughter. And who better to protect her then the person who saved her?"

Santana's mouth felt dry, her breath catching in her throat. "I-I don't know,"

"What are you unsure of, the Pierce's are rich they are offering you great sums of money,"

"Why didn't they contact me directly?" Santana asked, now curious.

"They have to go the Chang family, who set these arrangements up. But I give special attention to you and Sam, so The Chang's came to me with the offer."

"What if I don't want to?" the Latina said stubbornly.

"Why wouldn't you take this, it's an amazing opportunity." Rachel questioned

"Maybe I don't get along with Brittany."

"That's no excuse, every party I have with you two, you seek her out."

Santana was sunned, how did The Queen know about that?

"I have many eyes in the castle," she winked as if she could hear Santana's thoughts. Spooky.

Santana couldn't accept it. The closer she got to Brittany the more uncontrollable she felt. And when she saw those blue eyes…

"I can't" Santana trembled, "They'll have to find someone else,

"They don't want anyone else," Rachel rumbled, "Why are you passing this up, any knight would kill for it."

"Then give it to them!" She snapped,

Rachel sighed, closing her eyes briefly, "Are you not listening, they want you not any of them. They are ready to pay for you… can I make myself any clearer? "

"No your majesty." Santana bowed her head,

"Good, now it is an order that you take this job."

"But!"

"-No I don't want to hear any of it." Rachel lifted her palm in front of her face, "I will not stand by and watch you turn away an offer like this, it's only a few months it won't kill you Santana. Sam will be more than happy for you, and he will still be able to visit you."

Santana let out a deep sigh, biting the side of her cheek, "Of course you majesty." Santana may be stubborn but she would never defy the Queens orders. It was her job to follow the Queen's bidding, to put Rachel's life before her own.

How bad could it really bad anyways? She was going to be there strictly on business and nothing more. She could control herself for the few months she was there….right?

"Good you will be leaving right away, pack your things up." Rachel smiled, proud of her accomplishment,

Santana bowed, turning around muttering to herself. Even though she served the Queen and she was a great ruler… sometimes… Santana just wished she could snap at her. Of course she would never. She respected the Queen more than anyone in the kingdom, but at the same time Santana sometimes wished she could switch the roles for an afternoon, give Rachel a taste of her own medicine.

Santana marched up the wooden steps entering her small room, grabbing her clothes and stuffing them into her leather pouch. So what if she had to spend some time with the Pierce's it's not like it was the end of the world. She could be professional. Santana nodded, trying to get her head wrapped around the sudden situation.

She's been in trickier situations before for goodness sake. Just last month she had to crack down on the man who was selling young children as sex slaves. She finished that mission. She has been in much more difficult and dangerous missions then this one. She was practically being paid to breathe and eat their food. So why did Santana feel more fearful then she has ever going in on a mission?

Her hand froze in her bag, her eyes drifting away in space. Those blue eyes, they were the problem. She just had to avoid eye contact, she could do that… Yeah…she would be fine.

She jumped a soft knock behind her startling her. She spun around finding Sam with a sadden look.

"I guess you heard," She muttered.

He nodded slowly stepping forward into the room, "Rachel just told me,"

"-I wish you wouldn't call her that," Santana sighed, "She's our Queen."

"She's our Queen second, she is our friend first." He shrugged

He brushed away the comment his main focus coming here was because Santana his best friend, his partner…his sister (of course not biologically) was leaving. He kicked at some dirt, looking shyly to the ground.

"I heard you would be gone for a few months," He mumbled

"Don't be a child Sam. We knew this would happen at some time."

It was true they both knew that at some point they would have to split up. A knight's life was usually very lonesome. And most kept to themselves all together. The fact that Sam and Santana had been able to stay together for so long was amazing.

He nodded sporadically, his long blonde hair falling into his eyes, "I just didn't think it would be so soon,"

Santana grimaced, trying to find some type of comforting words, "It's not like you won't see me, you can visit."

"It won't be the same,"

Santana chuckled, "this isn't goodbye,"

"Then why does it feel like that?" his voice chocked a bit.

Oh god was he crying? Santana in her entire life had only seen Sam cry one other time. He was fourteen and his mother caught a deadly sickness (which later she fought off). He had confided in Santana late one night. Sneaking into the barn he laid his head in her lap and wept. Sobbed like no one else would let him, everyone telling him to be a man about the situation to suck in his feelings. Santana never said a word about it after, she let him cry, let him unleash his bottled feelings. She held him in that time just as he had when she stumbled onto their property at eight.

Santana couldn't stand to see him cry. Not because it was weak, or she looked down at him for it. She couldn't stand it because it only reminded her of the situation, the depth of it. Sam and Santana had been inseparable since eight, going through their awkward stages together and training together to become knights together. They both got to wear the knight's crest proudly for the first time together, and went on every mission together. Even though they could never and would never be romantically involved Santana had never doubted that she would be with Sam for the rest of her life in some fashion.

Santana gulped loudly, reaching out and pulling him into a tight hug. Even though Santana hated emotions, and usually tried to run away from them. She couldn't help but let them engulf her right now. This was her brother, and she had to leave him.

"I can't believe you're going to leave me all alone." He muffled into her shoulder.

"You won't be alone," She grumbled, pulling away from the embrace "you and Quinn Fabray looked to be getting cosy last night.

He sniffled, shrugging his shoulders, "I don't know, I don't think she likes me…"

"Are you kidding," Santana snickered, "She swooned the moment her eyes fell on you."

He looked up hopefully, the corner of his lips, slightly quirking up in a smile, "Really?"

"Yeah," Santana smirked.

He let out a deep sigh slouching his shoulders. "You should probably leave soon. The sun will be setting soon…"

Santana nodded, stuffing one last thing into her bag before throwing it over her shoulder. Sam dropped his palm onto the Latina's shoulder, taking one last long glance at his friend, before leading her out of the room.

Santana couldn't help but feel a bit anxious walking away from the castle. The castle was a safe home. She felt most comfortable here, right behind the barn on the Evan's land. Ever since being knighted Rachel had invited them with open arms to stay here. It was never the polished surfaces, handfuls of servants, or more food than any human being could possible consume that attracted her. It was the people in here, the warmth of it all. Who was going to teach Victoria how to contour a shield block? Who was going to taste the cook's latest sauce? She was leaving it all behind, because of one simple order.

"I hope the majesty knows what she is doing, ordering me to the Pierce's like this." Santana barked throwing her bag over her stallion.

"Oh I am sure she has another secondary motive to all of this, she would never give up one of her best knights like this so easily." Sam hushed, helping Santana out by tossing the saddle onto the back of the horse, buckling it on.

"Do you think she really has another motive?"

Sam paused, taking a deep breath, "If I was her, I would never give you up just because a scared mother wanted you to protect her daughter. She defiantly has something up her sleeve. Rachel is one of the cleverest rulers that this kingdom has ever had." He said, "It's kind of scary at times…. "

Santana bit her lip, swinging her leg over the back of her horse. Sam let out a deep sigh, looking up at his darker friend.

"You won't get into too much trouble?" He mumbled, "I won't have to come running over to split up any duels, or bar fights?"

Santana tossed her dark hair back, "If you do I'm sure it was the other guy's fault."

"Or girls," Sam added with a lifted eyebrow.

Santana rolled her eyes, "that was one time and I was thirteen…" Santana sighed, recalling the memory, "And she was using you, someone had to put her in her place…"

"You were jealous," Sam laughed.

"I was not!" Santana gasped

"Not in a weird way," Sam corrected himself, "Just that you had never seen me pay attention to any other girl then yourself."

Santana huffed, "Well in any case she wasn't good enough for you."

Sam nodded chuckling softly.

"Keep an eye on Puckerman, I didn't like the way he was looking at Rachel last night. I know that _look _too well."

"Noted," Sam nodded.

"And if he does do anything, you have my full permission to shave off that hair he seems to love so much."

Sam laughed, "Come on you'll be late,"

"Goodbye Sam,"

"Bye San…"

"I'll be seeing you soon." She said, almost to reassure herself.

"Of course," Sam seemed to be struggling to keep his composure, ducking his head away, "Get out of here…" He grumbled, "Before I physically stop you from going,"

Santana smiled softly, clicking her heals on the sides of her horse, trotting down the road. Leaving Sam to watch as his friend slowly disappeared away from him.

"Brittany!" A squeal came.

Brittany looked down, to find her sister holding out a perfectly woven ornament.

"That's beautiful Isabel," Brittany gushed, picking up the object delicately turning it in her hands.

The two Pierce girls went out on a walk after dinner, ending up in the back garden. Brittany showed her sister how to make different objects using the grass and flowers. Isabel had seemed to pick it up quickly, her grin spreading across her small face. Her younger sister was a duplicate of her mother physically. It seemed like her father had no say in her genetics, Isabel taking on each feature of their mothers.

Emma sat behind them, nose deep in a book. Brittany looked out at the slowly setting sun in wonder. She loved the ways the colours danced across the sky, it looked so beautiful. It was her favorite time. And watching the sun set was one of her favorite things to do.

Brittany was just bending over, beginning to teach her sister how to make a bracelet when her mother called from the home.

"Brittany, Isabel get in here, will you?" she shouted.

Smiling, Brittany lowered her hand, allowing her sister to hang onto it, walking back to their home. Strolling in the house Brittany found a slow buzz of movement from some of the servants. They didn't have many servants not nearly as much as the castle. They had five if you included Emma, who had recently turned to more labour work since Brittany had grown up.

"What's going on mother?" Brittany asked looking around as servants filtered in and out of one of the guest rooms.

"Isabel, why don't you go get ready for bed?" Elizabeth said, "Emma will help you."

Emma nodded, taking her hand and leading her up the steps.

"You know I would do anything for you dear," Her mother started off, tucking a loose strand of Brittany's blonde hair behind her ear.

"Of course mother,"

"And even though I was angry at you for not telling me of the attack, I can understand why you were scared. You must remember that I was more scared and worried for you then angry…"

"I know that mother," Brittany reassured her, still trying to figure out this puzzle.

"And when I heard that the man that did that to you was let go so easily I knew there needed to be precautions done. " She smiled, "I needed to keep my baby safe,"

"I don't understand." Brittany muttered

"I went to the Chang's a couple of days ago, and asked for protection from a royal knight for you…" Her mother confessed, "Just for the time being, until I can rest my heart at ease, until I know that there will be no more danger."

Brittany gazed back in her mother with confusion. This is why she hadn't told her. She knew her mother would go to some outrageous length for her. It wasn't necessary…

"Mother, that really isn't required," Brittany tried to hush.

"No, no," her mother shook her head, "I cannot rest easy if I don't know if you are well taken care of."

"But,"

"-You can't protest," Her mother said firmly, "The knight is already on their way."

"Mother," Brittany gasped.

Was this going to be another thing she wouldn't have a say in? Another way that her mother could make sure another pair of eyes were on her at all times.

"Trust me I got the best for you."

"I don't need-"

"You don't need to worry anymore, you'll be safe."

"When will the knight be here?" She sighed, not having the energy to argue with her mother anymore.

"I suspect soon, her majesty sent a messenger herself a day after my meeting with the Chang's telling me she would send the knight tonight."

"_Tonight_," Brittany hushed, "That's so soon."

"I didn't want to worry you before, and I just wanted to make sure I was able to get her."

And with that simple word Brittany felt her heart sink. Her? A chill ran down her body, her body freezing up.

"_Her_?"

"Yes I-" her mother was cut off by Richard the head servant stepping into the room. "Miss Pierce, Lady Dame Lopez has arrived.

"Send her in!" Elizabeth said excitedly.

Brittany's eyes watched the open door way, not believing it. No this couldn't be happening, why of all the people in the kingdom was she coming to her house? How long would she be here? Would she have to be at her side at all times, no, no, no… this can't be happening, this-

Just then a soft thudding of footsteps sounded from around the corner, Santana stepping into the room. Brittany didn't know how it was possible but somehow she had forgotten the dark beauty of the Dame.

Bowing down, Santana's deep brown eyes cut into Brittany's blue ones.

"My lady."

* * *

_A.N. So not really any Brittana in this chapter, but it's all setting up for the main me after this it will pretty much be all Brittana! :)_

_I hope you enjoyed reading the story so far! __I would love to hear what you think of it so far, so please review if you can :) _

_Thank you for reading and please review. _

_And if you want you can follow me on tumblr at brittanaextreme_


	5. My Trouble

_My Trouble _

* * *

Santana walked along the wet grass, the early warmth heating the surface of her tan skin. After spending a nearly restless sleep last night, she came to the conclusion that this would be a very long and slow couple of months. She was not excited nor was she looking forward to seeing those crystal blue eyes of Brittany. She thought she would be able to resist the sight of her eyes but that idea ran with the wind after taking one fleeting glance at the beautiful young girl.

The warm glow of the orange sun spread shadows across the entire property. She hasn't stepped a foot back on the Pierce's land after the one time when she was young. She never needed to. But now, being in their home, walking in their garden, it made her feel different. A sort of tangy feeling.

Brittany didn't wake up till later, giving Santana time to herself, trying to map out ideas for later. She would have to be at the girl's side for most of the time. After seeing Brittany's reaction last night she knew it wouldn't be easy.

Hearing noises coming from inside the home Santana slowly made her way back. The house was nowhere near the size of the Castle, but Santana liked it. It reminded her of the Evan's Manor, though the Pierces lot didn't have the familiar barn where she lived as an adolescent.

She stepped through an open door poking her head through the threshold. Her eyes adjusted to the dark inside, looking around at the two women holding baskets, their backs turned to the Latina. Santana grinned, walking over to the two.

"…anyways, I told him I wouldn't be able to be so easily….persuaded," a smaller one said, "But the next thing I knew we were rolling in the hay!"

"Girl," the larger one pronounced, "Don't let anyone hear that, what an upset that would be for the Chang's!"

The smaller one sighed "Well I'm sure he won't be coming running back anytime soon…"

"And certainly don't let Lady Elizabeth find out, you know what she did to the last girl that got pregnant."

"We didn't…"

Santana stood a few feet away, clearing her throat. The two girls jumped, one of them letting out a loud shriek. Spinning around, Santana was confronted by two coloured women, looking to be Asian descent and African.

"Lady Dame!" the darker one proclaimed, "We didn't hear you come in."

Santana smiled kindly, pointing back at the door, "It was open I hope it was fine for me to come in, I didn't want to interrupt anything."

"Of course not my Dame, my name is Mercedes and this is Tina, we are both servants to the Pierce's family."

Santana noticed Tina had a deep flush of crimson across her cheeks. Santana chuckled softly, "having a bit of morning gossip?"

Mercedes eyes widened, glancing to her friend, "We apologize miss," Tina started.

Santana raised her hand, waving in front of her face, "it's fine, I won't tell anyone," she winked, "Your secret is safe with me."

Tina bowed her head, her cheeks still burning. That defiantly wasn't how Tina envisioned her first meeting with the new warrior in their home.

"It's a great thing you are doing," Mercedes's perked up, changing the subject, "we all care for Miss Brittany. We were all worried that the awful man would take advantage of her innocence. Thank goodness you are here to protect it My Dame."

Santana nodded, "Yes well, I'm glad that I can offer my services." She puckered her lips, sighing, "Do you know when the young lady rises?"

"It would be around this time," Tina murmured, "Lady Pierce always wants her daughter to have her beauty rest."

"Very long beauty rest indeed," Santana mumbled, "I won't keep you two from your work any longer, I'll speak to you soon though." She smiled

"Goodbye My Dame," Tina said,

"You can call me Santana," The Latina snickered, "Since I know so much about you it only seems fit you can call me from my first name."

Tina looked down embarrassed before nodding her head, "Very well… Santana."

Santana bowed to the two young women, walking towards the stairs. She found the wooden door that she recognized to be Brittany's knocking on it softly.

"Come in," A voice said from behind the shut door. Santana knew instantly though, it wasn't the fair blondes.

Santana creaked the door open, walking in. She found Brittany facing away from her, an older woman combing her hair. The red haired women looked back, her eyes widening softly,

"Oh Lady Dame Lopez!"

At the words every muscle in Brittany's body tensed up, chills running down her skin. She shifted her body, looking behind her shoulder to find the shorter girl. She wore a leather chest plate, her sword -like always- strapped to her side. She wore great black boots, the leather straining against her movements. Her dark hair was pulled up into a tight bun, the flawlessness of her face present for Brittany's wondering eyes.

She silently cursed her mother for the tenth time since the woman stepped into her house last night. She wouldn't make it to sunset without looking like a blubbering fish.

Santana bowed, her eyes cutting down on the blonde. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I believe I have to be at your side?"

"That's really not necessary," Brittany chocked out

"-Oh of course, Lady Pierce wanted you by her as much as possible." Emma gestured to an empty wooden seat.

Brittany bit her tongue, gazing as Santana walked over, sitting heavily in the seat. "So what are you doing today?" Santana asked after getting seated, looking at the blonde.

Brittany glanced at Santana in the corner of her eye, trying to even out her breathing.

"I have classes, to begin with." She said stiffly,

"And after?" Santana asked.

The thought of having to sit through a lesson of any sort that was no hands on nor on the field made her cringe. Sam tried to teach her French once, but after a day of reading over words and trying to pronounce them she threw the book down. She could learn a new combat move in a day, but how to pronounce her 'U's' and silent 'Q's'? No thank you.

"After I have free time," Brittany muttered, she glanced in her mirror in front of her silently watching the darker girl.

Santana pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, letting it go with a pop. "Right,"

Brittany's eyes fell to the Latina's lips, tracing their outline. Watching as her tongue slowly swiped her bottom one. Santana let out a soft sigh that if she hadn't been watching wouldn't have known she even taken.

"Am I needed to be there for your lessons as well?" Santana asked, a little resentful.

Brittany felt her stomach slowly twisted at the thought of Santana not wanting to be by her. She knew that she shouldn't feel like that. It wasn't that she didn't want to be by Brittany but didn't want to go to the lesson. She repeated this thought in her mind.

"Lady Pierce wants you by Brittany at all times for a few days, so you two can become accustomed to each other.

"Hopefully not_ all_ the time," Santana muffled, "The girl should get a little time to herself for god's sake."

"Lady Dame!" Emma snapped, surprised at her rude words.

Santana lifted her hands in the air, leaning back in the chair, "I'm sorry you're right I will be so close to the young Pierce that she will know my sent by the end of the day."

Brittany bit her lip, watching Santana's playful dark eyes, "Please Lady Dame, Miss Pierce is not a dog, she does not recognize sent."

Santana snickered, not pushing the old woman any further. Her eyes danced up to the mirror finding two blue eyes staring back at her intensely. Santana felt her stomach pinch at the thought of Brittany watching her this entire time. But the moment their eyes connected Brittany looked down, her face heating up at being caught.

Santana stood up with a slight grumble, "So when does school start?"

Santana couldn't remember a time when she felt more bored. Sitting in the Pierces small room the heat rolling and suffocating the Latina. An old woman who looked to have a hearing problem taught Brittany and Isabel, separately. Santana sat in the back, sitting in her own pool of sweat. No longer did she have that fresh smell of morning, only the stink of a hot afternoon. She might have been okay if she didn't have to wear her armor; even wearing the lightest armor was hot.

She watched in envy, Brittany fanning herself with her fan. Small perspiration forming on the top her brow, but it didn't look gross like Santana surly looked. The sweat on Brittany triggered something else in Santana, an animalistic feeling urging forward in her body, scratching at the surface of her skin. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, looking away from the blonde. Anything from those thoughts couldn't be useful; none would help Santana's long stay here.

Brittany's mind was anywhere but the lesson. She couldn't help but remember every two seconds that just behind her sat the dark beauty that has haunted her entire life. She could feel her presence like an electric charge, shocking her from behind. Her eyes had a mind of their own, glancing back at Santana every few moments. Checking and re-checking if she was still there, or to behold at her dark skin, her deep brown eyes just once more. She was in trouble.

"How much longer," Santana groaned. It felt like she was about to cook, she was sure if you stuck a fork in her right now she would be done.

"Lady Dame, the Pierce girls need to finish their lesson," The old women croaked.

"Well speaking as Brittany's body guard I think this heat is very dangerous." She snapped back, crossing her arms, "And I am supposed to protect her from anything dangerous."

The women looked down at the Dame like a child, her eyes brow cocked, "May I remind you that Brittany has been doing this since she has been five, and there has been many hotter summers then this one."

Santana bit her lip, trying to swallow her words. Brittany turned around watching as the Latina fought with herself to try to stay calm. She snickered under her breath, Santana obviously wanted to say something more to Mrs. Hornet but she was physically stopping herself.

"Now where was I?" Mrs. Hornet said, looking back at Isabel.

Brittany took the momentarily distracted teacher to pivot in her seat, "It will get better, you get use to the heat."

Santana snapped her eyes up, looking surprised that she said anything to her. "You're not wearing any armor," She grumbled.

Brittany pinched her eyebrows together, "True, but I'm sure you can breathe in yours, my dress leaves little to no room." Brittany hushed, "You wouldn't believe how many girls have passed out because of these dresses." As if to proof it Brittany shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying to move her dress.

Santana nodded, "Deadly."

"Very,"

"If I had to wear a dress I would take a knife to the side."

"That's why you are a Dame Santana." Brittany laughed. She froze, realizing that she said her first name, was she allowed to now that she was her body guard?

Santana seemed to be studying her silently, watching as the reaction passed in her face.

"Brittany!" Mrs. Hornet grunted, "Please pay attention!"

Brittany spun in her seat, watching as the woman scribbled down notes. She did not dare look back at Santana for the rest of class, too scared of what she would find if she did.

The rest of the class passed by slowly for Santana, until finally with God's grace it ended, Brittany and Isabel were given homework to do and sent away. Santana stood up quickly, almost knocking her chair over when they were being released from this hell.

Following the two blondes out, Santana let out a deep sigh, the breeze brushing her sensitive skin.

"Brittany," Isabel whispered, "Why is she following us everywhere?"

Brittany smiled weakly, "She's here to protect me, and you want me to be safe right?"

Isabel nodded, gripping Brittany's hand. "Can we go to the pond today?"

Brittany considered it for a moment. She didn't really want to walk all the way to the pond in this heat. But Isabel seemed a bit wary of Santana and she wanted to take her sister to somewhere where she knew she felt comfortable.

"Of course," Brittany smiled, tugging on her hand.

Santana followed a few steps back, looking around at her new home for the next couple of months. They walked through a patch of trees, the shade provided relief from the sun. Santana exhaled, listening to the quiet insects, and small rustlings of small mammals.

They came out into a small clearing, the grass higher on Santana's legs. She looked around, slowly turning in a 360 spin. She spotted a small body of water at the far edge of the meadow, a large oak over hanging it. It looked familiar.

Brittany glanced back at Santana watching as the recognition slowly crossed her face. This was the first place the two girls had ever met, it was the place where Brittany and kissed Santana. Santana always said her first kiss was with Sam. But secretly in the back of her mind she always counted Brittany's.

"This is…" Santana muttered,

"-Yeah," Brittany nodded already knowing what she was going to say.

Santana's eyes flickered back to Brittany, shinning with curiosity, wondering what was going through the blondes head right now. Brittany tugged on Isabel's hand when she looked back at the Latina. Once they reached the tree Isabel let go of Brittany's hand turning around to look at Santana.

"Have you been here?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Brittany looked a bit worried, glancing up at Santana quickly before bending over and picking up a white flower.

"Once," Santana muttered, "Very briefly."

"But you said this was our place Brittany!" Isabel whined,

"She was only here for a few minutes, and it was only because she stumbled here by accident." Brittany explained, threading the flower through her sister light hair.

Isabel looked like she was about to say something but fell silent. She shrugged bending over to play with the pebbles by the shore line. Santana walked over standing to the side of Brittany.

"It's nice," Santana whispered, "Last time I was here I never really got to take in the beauty."

Brittany glanced at Santana in the corner of her eye, pinching her dress in between her finger nervously. She was so close, she could feel the warmth radiating her side. "Yes," She hushed, her eyes still glued on Santana, "It is."

Santana grinned softly, "It's nice to get a break from the heat," Santana tried to maintain the small talk, and to cover any awkward tension that silence brought.

"-Thank you," Brittany said bluntly, steering away from their previously conversation abruptly.

Santana looked up a little startled at Brittany's outburst, "Thank you?" She questioned.

"I-I," Brittany stuttered, she glimpsed to the ground trying to compose herself, "I never got to thank you for saving me from St. James, I-I… just thank you."

Santana studied her profile, her eyes wondering across her pail face, "Yes well… it is hard to thank someone when you sprint out the door at the first opportunity."

A blush ran across Brittany's face, for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Surly people didn't blush this much, it must be unnatural.

"I had t-to get home…" Brittany stammered, trying to cover her tracks.

"Or you were trying to run away from me," Santana suggested, lifting an eye brow, "I can understand why you would want to."

Brittany felt words stick at the back of her throat. She didn't know what to say, it seemed like Santana could see through any lie she threw at her. Shutting her gaped mouth Brittany looked back over at the water, "I just didn't want to cause a scene," She grumbled.

Santana nodded, looking back at the blonde, "let's just put the past in the past."

Brittany sighed, nodding her head, "That sounds like a good plan," she agreed.

"It would be hard to be around you for this long when I'm walking on egg shells…" Santana laughed, "Loosen up a bit, your mother isn't watching you right now!"

"I'm loose enough, thank you very much." Brittany lifted her nose.

"Oh jeez," Santana grunted, walking forward to the shore line, "She's got you really wound up doesn't she?" Santana asked.

"She doesn't," Brittany protested, watching Santana bend over and pick up a smooth rock.

Santana rotated the sharp rock in her palm, lifting her eyebrows at Brittany. Brittany could feel her eyes stained on Santana's long fingers watching as the played with the rock in hand.

"What happened to the young girl who didn't mind getting dirty?" Santana asked,

"I thought you said our past was in the past?" Brittany scoffed, amazed that the Latina was already going against what she said.

Santana shrugged silently, looking at the rock quickly before flicking her wrist toward the pond, sending the flat rock skipping across the water surface three times before it sunk slowly into the water. Santana let out a deep sigh looking back at Brittany, "I guess with you I could never put the past in the past."

Brittany's mouth went dry, but when she went to speak again she felt a small hand tug at her skirt. She looked down finding Isabel starring at her wide eyed.

"I'm going home." She announced,

"Oh…" Brittany mumbled "Do you want me to come with?"

"No," She shook her head, "I'll be fine."

"Alright then, see you at dinner," Brittany smiled squeezing her little sister's hand.

Santana watched curiously as the blonde girl skipped away, "She is allowed to walk alone but you can't?"

"You know why I can't."

"Just seems strange," Santana shrugged picking her second rock.

Santana let out a grunt this time, sending the rock onto the surface of the water, Brittany watched the concentration scrunched up on her face. Santana brow was creased together, her eyes narrowed, a small bead of seat rolling its way down the side of her face.

"They are just worried about me," Brittany whispered,

"But they aren't worried about Isabel?" Santana asked, her eyes looking back to Brittany.

Brittany seemed annoyed at this point picking up a rock, "If you have such a problem with it why did you agree to it?" She asked throwing the rock over hand, trying to copy what she had seen Santana do. The rock flimsy went a few feet sinking into the water with a soft splash.

Santana pursed her lips trying to contain the small snicker that threatened to come out, "I was ordered to come."

Brittany looked back with an exasperated sigh, "I see,"

"Here I'll help." Santana offered, searching at the shore line for two smooth rocks, "You want to find a flat rock, it always works best…"

Brittany watched as she bent over in front of her, her moth falling open, "I don't need your help," Brittany grumbled.

Santana stood up holding a rock out for the blonde, "I think you do, come on it will be fun."

Brittany looked down at the rock for a few moments, still not reaching to get it.

"Come on, it won't hurt to at least _try _to have fun."

Brittany scowled garbing the rock. Santana grinned, gripping the rock firmly in her hand, tilting it sideways, "It's all in the wrist, you want to bring it back and flick it forward quickly," as Santana spoke she moved her hand slowly, following the path that she would take. "Now watch," she brought her hand back snapping it forward, sending the rock over the water. It skipped seven times before sinking into the water.

"Now you try."

Brittany grimaced, bringing her hand back and throwing it forward letting the rock loose. The rock fell straight into the water, sending another small splash. Brittany let out a sigh of frustration closing her eyes.

Santana chuckled, shaking her head. "here," She muttered grabbing another rock. Brittany left her palm open expecting to feel the smooth surface of the rock but instead she felt the presence of a warm body stepping up behind her. Her eyes shot up, whipping her head to the side to see the Latina circling her body, handing her the rock. "Just follow my motions,"

Brittany's breath hitched in her throat, her hand slightly shaking, Santana grasped her trembling hand.

"See you want to lay it flat like this," She whispered.

Brittany could feel the warm breath on her neck, goose bumps running along her skin in a frenzy. Her body felt like it was on fire, Santana was so close, why was she so close? She could smell her for god's sake.

Brittany nodded numbly, watching as Santana brought her hand back, "It's all in the wrist…"

Santana brought the rock back once before flicking Brittany's wrist forward sending the rock spinning and skipping across the water. Brittany's watched breathlessly as the rock sunk into the water, the meadow around her standing still. Santana's arms still wrapped around her form. She could feel the careful breathes of Santana on her neck.

"T-thanks," Brittany finally stuttered out.

It seemed that this snapped Santana out of whatever trace she was in, stepping back from Brittany. She cleared her throat roughly, scratching the back of her head, "Erm yeah, so just keep practising that."

Brittany nodded, looking down at the ground, to occupy her mind, her heart racing. Santana cursed herself silently, why did she let herself do that? Was she that out of control?

"We should probably…" Brittany motioned away, back to the house.

"Right, of course."

Santana waited watching as Brittany's dress slowly swayed in front of her. She couldn't help but think that Brittany's hips swayed back and forth a little too much. But maybe Santana was going crazy, either option seemed plausible.

Santana was in trouble. She had to get a grip and she had to get a grip fast. She couldn't help but feel a bit lost. If only Sam was here, maybe he would be able to distract her. Spending every waking hour with Brittany seemed like the tastiest meal on the outside. Now that she was actually doing it, all she could think of is that it was a delicious, but poisons torture. She had no idea how much longer she could put up her self-control before she choked.

* * *

_A.N. I don' know how I like this chapter, but it is what it is. hoped you liked it : ) _


End file.
